Et tu es parti
by xklm
Summary: "Tout ça c'est du passé. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre avant alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Ne nous pénalise pas, juste parce qu'à l'époque ta fierté en à pris un bon coup!"  ...  Non, il ne comprend pas. C'est tellement plus que ça..


**De retour avec un nouvel os en attendant la suite du "Syndrome de l'homme aveugle"**

**On se retrouve en bas..**

Lorsque Draco passa la porte de son bureau ce matin là, l'humeur n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous.

Réveillé en retard, il avait presque volé jusqu'à la salle de bain, écrasant au passage la queue de son chat, avant de quasiment avaler sa brosse à dent tout en se savonnant sous la douche. Une préparation de quinze petites minutes, un record en soit, résultat de son apparition fracassante dans la zone d'arrivées du ministère, les cheveux en bataille et sa robe de sorcier à moitié mise. C'est donc ainsi qu'il rejoignît son niveau saluant rapidement la secrétaire de son département avant de courir dans le couloir pour entrer sans réelle discrétion dans son bureau, se permettant enfin de souffler au moment où son postérieur rencontra la surface moelleuse de son fauteuil en cuir.

Ses yeux rencontrant son reflet il remit son apparence en ordre avant d'ouvrir le dossier, de tâches à réaliser dans la journée, déposé sur son bureau. Les huit heures de travails allaient décidément être beaucoup plus longues que prévu. Et encore plus si on venait le déranger.

- Je t'ai vu courir dans le couloir. Tu es incroyable Draco.

- Salut Harry.

- Tu sais que c'est de pire en pire.

- Ne m'en parle pas. J'en viens à avoir la désagréable impression que mon réveil s'est ligué contre moi.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'interroger.

- Ris de moi, vas-y. Je suis sur que tu as eu le temps de prendre un café toi ce matin.

- Hum, hum. Et toi non. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'en apporte un.

Le visage du blond se détendit quelque peu, attrapant de ses mains le gobelet brulant rempli de caféine qui lui permettra de tenir debout le restant de la journée. Buvant par petites gorgées le liquide, Draco observa son ami alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

- Prévisions ?

- Eh bien, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous avec mes détenus attribués. Je continue de plancher sur des dossiers non réglés. Et je dois passer faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes avec mon équipes. Vérifier les choses habituelles. Et puis certains prétendent avoir aperçu le rat dans les parages. Je compte bien passer chaque rue au microscope s'il le faut, pour le trouver.

- Ce cher Pettigrew. Tu finiras par mettre la main dessus Harry ne t'en fait pas.

- Et toi ta journée ?

- Beaucoup de paperasses. Je dois étudier des dossiers venant de France. Organiser un congrès où se retrouvera notre ministre et le leur pour discuter et aborder l'expansion du commerce entre nos deux pays. Les trucs habituels vois-tu ? On a de plus en plus de d'importations illégales. Je dois aussi voir certains points sur des dossiers proposés pour la mise en vigueur de nouvelles lois. Et voir où nous en sommes niveau communication avec les différentes communautés qui nous entourent.

- Tout ça en une journée ?

- Tu plaisantes. J'en ai pour plusieurs mois dans tout ce que je t'ai dis.

- Eh bien je vais te laisser commencer hein ! On mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Tu passes me chercher pour me rappeler que je dois me nourrir ?

- T'es désespérant Draco.

- Je sais.

- Bon à tout à l'heure.

- Oh attend… Comment va Severus ?

- Il allait très bien quand je l'ai laissé ce matin. En même temps vu l'orgasme que je lui ai offert hier soir-

- Ah par Merlin non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Je n'ai rien entendu.

Draco plaqua ses mains sur ses deux oreilles, fermant les yeux pour faire disparaitre les images qui lui venaient à présent à l'esprit, alors qu'Harry sortait de son bureau son rire se répercutant sur les murs du couloir.

Ses yeux scrutant le dossier donnant les détails des renseignements à connaître pour la rencontre entre le ministre français et celui de son pays, Draco réfléchissait. Plus le temps passait et moins il était sûr de pouvoir un jour se faire à l'idée que son parrain entretenait une relation sérieuse avec son ancien ennemi. La situation était tellement étrange. Son ainé d'ordinaire si froid, si hostile, imperméable à tous sentiments humains, repoussant toutes situations pouvant s'évaluer romantiques, se trouvait totalement transformé lorsqu'Harry était dans les parages. Bien sur il continuait de résister mais à certains moments son attirance pour Harry et l'emprise que ce dernier détenait sur lui arrivaient à le rendre faible. C'est dans ce genre d'instants qu'il vient à craquer, resserrant sa prise sur Harry par jalousie ou juste par envie, l'embrassant à la dérobé ou un peu plus passionnément, lui faisant l'amour comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Et le pire c'est que ça l'est. Ou tout simplement lui murmurant les trois petits mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire un jour.

Draco déteste assister à ce genre de scènes. C'est son parrain après tout, la personne qui l'avait presque élevé durant toute son enfance et adolescence. Mais se rappelant à quel point Severus est à présent heureux, il retourna à l'étude de son dossier, pour enfin écrire les premières lignes de son rapport une heure après son arrivée.

- ?

Le petit appareil moldu qu'Harry lui avait installé s'était mis à grésiller laissant entendre la voix de sa secrétaire. Non il ne sera définitivement pas en paix pour travailler aujourd'hui.

- Ana, excusez-moi mais j'ai un dossier assez important à traiter, serait-il possible que vous me joigniez plus tard ?

- Bien sur M. Malfoy excusez-moi mais je viens de recevoir une missive de monsieur le ministre.

- Comment ?

- Il vous attend dans son bureau.

- Bien d'accord. Dites lui que j'arrive !

- Oui M. Malfoy.

- Merci Ana.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés avant de reprendre son stylo entre ses doigts. Le ministre attendra quelques instants, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le paragraphe qu'il avait très bien commencé à rédiger.

Mais malheureusement vu qu'on ne fait pas attendre une personnalité aussi importante, l'ancien serpentard capitula. Se levant il abandonna son travail dans lequel il avait déjà pris pas mal de retard avant de réajuster sa robe, et de sortir de son bureau pour courir attraper l'ascenseur montant au niveau 1 au cabinet du ministre. Se retrouvant compresser contre des collègues dans cet endroit clos, il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander la raison de cet entretien de dernière minute, de quoi se poser des questions.

De retour dans son bureau après trois bonnes heures de discussion, Draco s'affala littéralement sur son fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains se maudissant d'être le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. Foutue job, foutues responsabilités.

- Oula t'as l'air encore plus misérable que tout à l'heure.

- M'en parle pas.

- Cesse de déprimer, je t'emmène manger. Blaise nous rejoint à la cafétéria.

- Je n'ai plus faim Harry.

Ne se préoccupant pas de la mine bougon de son ami, le brun attrapa sa main pour l'entrainer après lui en dehors de son bureau et à travers le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur les faisant descendre au niveau du restaurant ministériel.

- Je n'avalerais rien.

- Draco, attrape un plateau et raconte moi.

Le blond s'exécuta, se servant le plat du jour avant d'attraper une pomme pour suivre Harry à une table un peu reculée.

- Le ministre m'a convoqué.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- On a d'abord parlé de sa visite en France si tout était arrangé. Je lui ai dis que je travaillais dessus. Donc on a vu certains détails.

- Quelque chose me dit que le pire reste à venir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

- Salut les gars.

Les deux amis saluèrent Blaise venant de faire son apparition, avant que Draco ne continue son explication.

- Après m'avoir félicité pour mon organisation, il s'est servi un verre.

- Oula ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon ça.

- Comme tu le dis. Puis il s'est retourné vers moi, un vieux de sourire désolé sur le visage et m'a gentiment exposé sa nouvelle idée, sa nouvelle requête.

- Qui est de ? s'inquiéta le métis.

- Eh bien vous savez je vous ai expliqué que je devais vérifier les relations avec toutes les créatures magiques dans les différents pays. Tout un bordel quoi. Discuter avec eux de leurs différentes demandes, ou réclamations, voir s'il n'y a eu aucun problème, s'ils restent gérable.

- Oui et ?

- Et il m'envoie plusieurs semaines en Roumanie, pour voir si l'équipe là-bas arrive à tenir et dresser les Dragons. Il n'a pas confiance. Il dit que les Dragons sont intenables etc etc. Alors qu'on n'a jamais eu aucun problème avec eux. Je veux dire ce sont de très bon alliés, tout se passe très bien ! L'équipe qui s'en occupe est excellente.

- Tu sais qu'il déteste cette section du ministère. Il doit financer une partie du département des créatures magiques qui se trouvent en Roumanie et non sur notre territoire, des Dragons en plus, ça lui déplait !

- Pour ce qu'il les finance de toute façon, on n'envoie quasiment rien là-bas.

- Je sais Charlie me l'a déjà mentionné.

- J'ai cru que j'allais lui rentrer dedans. Par contre ses amis les Géants il leur dit jamais rien, alors qu'avec eux on a des problèmes à la pelle, pareil pour les Gobelins.

- Il sait avec qui s'allier, soupira Blaise. Rappeler-moi quand est-ce qu'on en change ?

- Quand il tombera à la retraite peut-être dans deux ou trois ans.

- Non mais sérieusement tu ne vas pas y aller ?

- J'ai le choix Harry peut-être ?

- Tu peux essayer de le convaincre que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Comme tu l'as précédemment dis, il déteste cette section, il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit supprimée. Alors j'irais là-bas et pour lui faire les pieds je rentrerais le sourire aux lèvres pour lui dire que tout c'est réellement bien passé et qu'il n'y a absolument aucun problème.

- Tu partirais quand ?

- Dans deux jours, le temps d'organiser le voyage et mes affaires.

- Mais attend c'est à cette date que tu tombes en vacances ?

- Je sais. Je le lui ai dis, mais il m'a répondu que si tout se passait aussi bien qu'on le disait et bien ça serait comme des vacances pour moi.

- Mais il est stupide ou quoi. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas non plus tout beau tout rose là-bas. On parle de dragons, pas de chatons.

- Je le lui ai également dis. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Alors c'est pour ma gueule.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une personne de ton département d'y aller.

- Le ministre trouve que ça fait mieux d'envoyer le directeur.

- Comme toujours. Enfin… Combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs semaines. Qui s'occupera de flaque ?

- Je l'aurais bien pris à l'appart, Hermione aurait été heureuse d'avoir ta boule de poils, mais vu son petit ventre qui s'arrondi doucement, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle ou le bébé attrape quelque chose.

- Je le prendrais moi, ne t'en fais pas. Severus fera surement la tête quelques jours, mais je saurais le faire craquer. Et puis ton chat est adorable.

- Je veux le retrouver en un seul morceau, et non traumatisé par vos ébats.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire, Harry frappant l'épaule du blond alors qu'ils se levaient pour retourner au niveau de Draco.

- Tu diras à Weasley qu'il pourrait ramener un peu plus ses fesses à Londres !

- Weasley ? interrogea Draco.

- Eh bien oui Charlie Weasley, rattrapa Harry.

- Tu t'intéresses à Charlie maintenant Blaise ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il pourrait descendre quelques jours à Londres. Pas cool pour ses parents et ses amis.

- Je le lui dirais Blaise. Bon et sinon tu nous as pas dis comment va Hermione ?

- Elle est sur pilles. Déjà quatre mois et j'ai l'impression d'être achevé.

- Dis-toi qu'il reste un peu plus de cinq mois maintenant.

- Oui je sais.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Eh bien, elle va à Poudlard faire ses cours tout ça, et le soir quand elle rentre soit elle est épuisée, soit il lui reste encore de l'énergie pour s'activer dans l'appart. Incroyable à voir. Et puis il y a ce bouleversement d'hormones là. Quand on m'a dis ça, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi éprouvant. Parfois il suffit que je lui dise un tout petit truc pour qu'elle fonde en larmes.

- Je compatie mon pauvre.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est seulement un peu épuisant, et je déteste la voir pleurer. Mais sinon c'est merveilleux. Son ventre qui grossit de jour en jour. Elle est magnifique. Et lui faire l'amour est encore plus…

- Oui, ok, d'accord. On a compris Blaise.

Le métis souriant leva les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis.

- Bon allez, je retourne au bureau. J'ai une coupe du monde de Quidditch à organiser.

- Genre t'as trop de boulot.

- On échange si tu veux ? Je te file ma coupe du monde, et moi je pars en vacances en Roumanie.

- Tu parles de vacances. Tu verrais tout ce que j'ai à y faire. Rapport sur toutes les personnes présentes là-bas, sur chaque journée, chaque chose qui s'y passe etc. Mais je veux bien échanger.

- Et moi je préfère rester aux côtés de ma chérie.

- Ouai, j'imagine.

- T'as qu'à avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie, t'aurais une raison de rester ici.

- C'est ça oui, je vous ai déjà dit-

- Que l'amour c'est inutile, ça fait souffrir, ça déçoit, c'est douloureux. L'amour n'est qu'une perte de temps fait pour les grands romantiques comme nous, dirent en cœur Harry et Blaise.

- On sait Draco, tu nous l'as répété tellement de fois, soupira son meilleur ami.

- Tu verras, repris le brun, quand ça te tombera dessus, ou plutôt retombera dessus, tu ne diras plus la même chose.

- De 1. Ça ne m'est jamais tombé dessus comme tu le dis, de 2. Ça ne risque pas de m'arriver et de 3. Oust, j'ai du boulot !

Tous se sourirent avant que chacun ne retourne à son travail, laissant un pauvre Draco à ses réflexions déprimant sur sa vie absolument inutile.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Trop, beaucoup trop même. Il vivait seul dans son appartement de cinquante bons mètres carrés, avec flaque sa boule de poils adopté il y a de ça presque deux ans. Ses journées se résumaient à son post de directeur du département de la coopération magique international au ministère, à ses soirées avec ses amis en couples, et à son célibat. Draco a toujours été un bel homme, il faut mettre des mots sur ce qui est, et ne s'en est jamais caché. Ce fut un tombeur, mais ce n'en est plus un depuis plusieurs années déjà. Cette beauté blonde et mystérieuse a changé, dévoilant un côté timide et réservé. Il sort avec des hommes de tant en tant lorsque l'envie et le désir présent en tout être humain devient trop puissant pour être contrôlé. Mais jamais rien de sérieux. Il ne veut rien de sérieux. Draco est gay. Pas le gay coureur, voulant du sexe pour le sexe chaque nuit, à chaque soirée. Ni le gay romantique cherchant l'amour ou l'ayant déjà trouvé. Non Draco est simplement gay et pour l'instant ça s'arrête là. Ça s'est arrêté là.

Lorsque Draco frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son parrain et d'Harry, c'était avec une mine résignée et les bras chargés d'une valise prête à exploser et d'une cage contenant Flaque son petit chat d'un gris foncé uniforme avec lequel contrastaient ses deux billes marron. Magnifique, c'est ce qu'avait dit l'ancien Serpentard lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

- Draco ! Vas-y entre.

- Salut Harry, excuse-moi je suis un peu en retard. J'ai dû courir après mon chat, monsieur ne voulant pas rentrer dans sa cage.

Le brun rit, laissant son ami rentrer avant d'attraper la cage pour libérer le petit animal à quatre pattes.

- Draco.

- Severus. Je vois déjà ta mine ravie d'accueillir mon matou.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Draco se mit à rire face à la grimace de son parrain, avant de leur tendre une feuille, avec toutes les explications sur la manière de nourrir la bête, mais également une clé donnant accès à son appartement. L'histoire de vérifier assez régulièrement que tout est en ordre.

- Tu aurais du refuser d'y aller.

- Sev', t'as pas l'air de comprendre que l'ordre vient du ministre en personne.

- Et alors ? il veut vérifier, qu'il y aille voir par lui-même.

- Il est terrorisé rien qu'en voyant une minuscule araignée alors imagine, là on parle de Dragons.

- Peu importe, il n'avait pas à t'y envoyer pendant tes vacances. Ça va faire des mois que tu n'en as pas pris. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es en ce moment tu en aurais eu besoin.

- Je vais très bien, et puis ça sera repousser à plus tard. Et ça sera peut-être sympa après tout.

- Espérons.

La réponse d'Harry laissa Draco pensif. Il allait simplement en Roumanie voir des Dragons, il y aurait Charlie, un Weasley, pas de quoi être mortifié. Alors pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien ?

- Bien je vais vous laisser. Prenez bien soin de mon chat.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Oh si Severus, je m'inquiète.

- Toi, fait attention. Faudrait pas que tu nous reviennes en morceaux.

- Hey… tu parles à Draco Malfoy là, aucune chance.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

- Crétin, Harry.

Le blond enlaça tour à tour son parrain puis le brun avant de reprendre sa valise, d'activer son portoloin et de disparaitre.

L'arrivée sur le sol de Roumanie fût moins glorieuse que prévue. Un peu déstabilisé par le décalage horaire, qu'il avait totalement oublié, Draco tomba au sol sa tête rencontrant la poussière. Mais au lieu de paniquer et de se relever, il se laissa le temps d'admirer le ciel en cette nuit sombre, découvrant des milliers de petites étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. La beauté du paysage le laissa sans voix, immobile, son esprit essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante apparut tout près de lui pour finir par éclairer son visage et celui d'un autre.

- Draco c'est toi ? ça va ?

- Merde Charlie tu m'as fait peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Mauvais atterrissage, et je me suis pris d'admiration pour le ciel. C'est magnifique.

- C'est sur que les réverbères de Londres à côté ça à moins de gueule.

- Désolé d'arriver à cette heure ci, j'avais complètement oublié le décalage horaire.

- Ce n'est pas important, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va sinon ?

- Oui merci. Ça fait plaisir de voir ta tête de rouquin. Toi ça va ?

- Je suis content de t'accueillir. J'espère que tu passeras un agréable séjour, enfin que ça ira.

- Tu sais que je soutiens votre département. Alors ne t'en fait pas.

- D'accord… Enfin on reparlera de tout ça demain. Tu me suis on va rejoindre le campement, je vais te montrer ta chambre. On verra le reste demain matin. Je te ferais visiter et te présenterais toute l'équipe. Surtout tu es ici chez toi, alors n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin, et sois à l'aise.

- Merci, mais rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il y a des dragons pas loin, me stresse pas mal. Ne rapporte rien à Harry ou à Blaise, ils se foutraient de moi.

Charlie éclata de rire, avant d'entrainer l'invité à travers le terrain vague. Draco se laissant guider par la lumière à la pointe de la baguette du roux, ne chercha même pas à se repérer. Il ne fit que suivre, écoutant le bruit de leurs pats dans le silence de cette nuit envoutante. Après de longues minutes de marches il finit par apercevoir une lanterne éclairant le perron d'une grande maison en bois. Une sorte de gîte, spacieux mais plutôt rudimentaire avec tout de même un certain charme.

- Tout le monde est déjà couché, alors je te demanderais de me suivre en silence. Parce que bon les serpents non jamais étaient très discrets.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? A côté les Gryffondors sont de vrais éléphants.

- Bien sur Draco.

Le blond se mit à sourire, heureux d'être ici avec une connaissance. Dépaysé sans l'être totalement. Et puis Charlie est quelqu'un de très simple et de très agréable, lui faisant malheureusement remonter beaucoup trop de souvenirs, mais globalement tout devrait bien se passer.

- Voici ta chambre. C'est à des milieux de lieux de ton ancien manoir mais tu ne dormiras pas sur le sol, c'est déjà pas mal.

- T'es mignon Charlie, ironisa le blond.

- Bon je te laisse, passe une bonne nuit à demain.

- Merci, toi aussi à demain.

Regardant son hôte disparaitre dans le couloir suivant, Draco pénétra dans sa désormais chambre posant ses yeux sur le lit à gauche, alors qu'un bureau trônait au fond de la pièce contre le mur et qu'à l'opposé se dressait une armoire vide attendant ses affaires. Ne se formalisant pas de ce confort sommaire, l'invité déchargea sa valise avant de se mettre en simple jogging et de se glisser dans les couvertures n'attendant que lui. Epuisé de cette journée totalement speed, il ferma les yeux aussitôt se laissant porter par le calme de cette nuit d'été.

Ce fût les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers sa fenêtre, qui réveilla Draco en fin de matinée. Onze heures plus exactement. Détendu et reposé, il attrapa un vieux marcel blanc pour recouvrir son torse dénudé avant d'aller s'aventurer dans la demeure dans le but de trouver Charlie. Déambulant à travers les couloirs, il tomba sur plusieurs chambres, toutes de même aspect que la sienne mais personnalisées par divers posters, photos ou peintures sur les murs. Continuant sa découverte il découvrit la salle de bain, composé de trois lavabos et tout autant de douches, avant de finalement arriver dans la pièce la plus vaste composé d'une grande table au milieu de la pièce, alors que celle-ci se trouvait entouré d'une vaste cheminé et de l'autre côté une cuisine rudimentaire mais disposée à l'américaine où il y retrouva Weasley.

- Salut Charlie.

- Malfoy enfin ! J'étais en train de me poser la question si tu étais de ces espèces à hiberner.

- Très drôle !

- Allez amène-toi, tu as surement faim.

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup.

- Eh bien ça va nous changer. On est plutôt des gros mangeurs ici. Tu ne ferais pas parti de ces gens qui font attention à leur poids quand même ?

- J'ai juste un petit appétit.

- Je sais. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir tu sais.

- Hm… je ouai.

- Maman m'a dis que tu passais les voir de temps en temps.

- Charlie s'il te plait.

- Ouai, excuse-moi.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux avant d'attraper une pomme qu'il mangea en silence sous le regard désolé de Charlie.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, avant qu'on aille faire un tour sur le terrain et que je te montre tout.

- Oui merci.

- Je t'attends là.

Emmenant la fin de sa pomme avec lui, Draco retourna sur ses pas pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain où une agréable chaleur d'une précédente douche régnait encore. Rapidement il se déshabilla, avant de laisser couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau diaphane. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne décide à se laver les cheveux puis le corps et de finalement sortir de la douche pour retourner en serviette dans sa chambre. La situation aurait pu paraître ridicule si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, mais heureusement pour sa plus grande joie Merlin fût de son côté, et personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Alors c'est l'air victorieux et vêtu, d'un vieux jean bleu délavé et d'un t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand, qu'il retourna dans la pièce principale retrouvant Charlie et une autre personne, un homme, un inconnu.

- Ah Draco te voilà. Je te présente Alexandre, c'est le responsable de la couveuse. Il s'occupe des œufs et de leur bon développement dans les nids. Il les pèse, les mesures. S'il voit que ça se passe mal, il les récupère et s'occupe de leur maturation à la couveuse.

- Salut, sourit le brun.

Draco le toisa quelques instants. Grand, brun, yeux clairs, un sourire à couper le souffle. Du charme à revendre et pourtant le blond l'a à peine regardé.

- Enchanté, je suis Draco Malfoy le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale.

Le nouveau hausse un sourcil avant de se retourner vers le roux.

- Malfoy, comme Malfoy ? murmura t-il mais trop clairement pour le concerné.

- Oui répondit simplement Charlie.

- Attend, est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler et…

- Tu déconnes là ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? s'interposa le blond.

- Non aucun Draco.

- Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Je mangerais à la couveuse. Je ne préfère pas être là quand… Bref à tout à l'heure.

- Euh oui, d'accord.

Alexandre quitta la petite maison après un dernier regard vers l'invité dont l'interrogation était maintenant passée à l'inquiétude. Se retrouvant à présent seul avec Weasley, Draco chercha une explication à son regard fuyant mais rien, alors sans poser de questions il le suivit tout de même à l'extérieur.

- Tu as rencontré Alex déjà. Ils en restent quelques uns. Mais beaucoup doivent être encore en vol.

- Vous revenez manger le midi ?

- Oui en général, l'un d'entre nous arrive plutôt pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde. On y passe chacun notre tour.

- D'accord. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver alors ?

- Oui. Tient en parlant d'un dragon on en voit la flamme.

- Charlie, se mit à crier une voix au loin.

Sursautant Draco se retourna pour apercevoir une chevelure rose courir vers eux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Violette. Tu dois être Draco. Ravie de te rencontrer. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi ici. Je m'occupe des bébés Dragons, enfin mi bébé mi ado, avec ma sœur jumelle.

Sans pouvoir ajouter un mot, l'ancien Serpentard recula brutalement lorsqu'une tornade violette débarqua à leurs côtés.

- Coucou Charlie. Enchanté joli garçon, je suis Rose.

- C'est ma jumelle.

- Je suis sa jumelle. Tu es un nouveau dans l'équipe, ou juste de passage ?

- C'est le Draco Malfoy.

- Eh bien… La description n'était pas mensongère.

- Je ne comprends pas, paniqua presque Draco.

- Je suis célibataire… au cas où !

- Oh…

- Les filles oust, du balais. Allez donc mettre la table.

Rigolant en cœur, elles disparurent dans la maison, alors que le restant de l'équipe arrivait. Draco intimidé se recula quelque peu, observant de loin plusieurs garçons et une fille se diriger vers. Un blond à lunettes, cheveux décoiffés, l'air décontracté et rieur. Un autre jeune homme brun ténébreux, le plus beau de tous trouva Draco. Un ayant l'air plus jeune que les autres, discutant avec la dernière jeune fille, les yeux bleus et brillants alors que ses cheveux long et bruns étaient retenu en un chignon réalisé maladroitement. Bizarrement, pensa Draco, ils avaient tous beau faire un métier difficile et dangereux, leur allure restait agréable à regarder et chacun d'eux avaient l'air de prendre soin de leur apparence, sans pour autant rentrer dans l'excès. Ils étaient beaux. Certains plus que d'autres, il était vrais, mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas, il restait simplement surpris de leur accueil chaleureux, de leur sourire, et de la manière d'être aussi proche les uns des autres.

- Tout le monde voici Draco, le directeur du département. Je vous avais prévenu de son passage. Draco voici dans l'ordre Clément, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est nourriture pour les Dragons. Là c'est Maël, Johan et Anne. Tous trois sont responsables des dragons adultes, les faires sortir, voler, continuer de les éduquer et autres.

- Enchanté.

Le blond récolta des bonjour et bienvenu de la part de tous avant que d'un pat commun ils ne retournent dans la demeure, commençant à discuter. Finalement ça ressemblerait bien à des vacances tout ça.

- Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda Anne.

- Deux semaines, je pense.

- Ah c'est déjà pas mal. Ça va être intéressant.

- Je l'espère bien, ça m'embêterait de gâcher mes vacances quand même.

- Tes vacances ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

- Le ministre ne t'a quand même pas envoyé ici sur tes vacances, s'exclama Rose.

- Si, mais bon ce n'est pas important. Ça peut être des vacances sympas ici.

- Espérons.

Draco sourit, s'asseyant sur un tabouret donnant sur le plan de travail, regardant Maël préparer un peu à manger pour tout le monde.

- Tu aimes les tomates ?

- Oui.

- Charlie me disait que tu n'étais pas un grand mangeur.

- Non pas spécialement. Le matin je me lève de bonne heure, je n'ai pas faim. Le midi Harry me traine au restaurant ministériel pour me faire manger, et le soir je suis tout seul chez moi alors je grignote en finissant certains dossiers ou en lisant.

- Eh bien. Tu m'étonnes que tu sois aussi frêle.

- Oh… j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Je te rassure, ça te va bien.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent violement avant de baisser les yeux sous le joli sourire du jeune homme.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq ans.

- Ah oui quand même.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas le plus ancien ici.

- C'est Charlie non ?

- Oui bien sur. C'est lui qui a monté l'équipe. Mais Clément, les jumelles et Anne sont là quasiment depuis le début. Certains ont quittés le navire entre temps, et je suis arrivé en même temps qu'Alex. Johan nous a rejoints l'année suivante, et puis Lou fût le bon dernier.

- Lou, qui c'est je ne l'ai pas encore vu ?

- Oh… Tu n'es pas au courant.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache quelque chose ici.

- Je pense que tu le sauras d'ici quelques instants.

Et sur le coup Maël n'aurait pas pu faire plus précis. Dans un claquement de porte, une grande silhouette bien taillé, et dont la chevelure rousse éclaira presque la pièce fit son apparition dans la maison. A cette vision Draco sursauta brutalement, se levant de sa chaise avant de se reculer contre le mur sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Ses yeux cherchèrent d'un coup le regard de Charlie, qui avait à présent baissé la tête un peu honteux.

- Epic m'a vraiment foutu en pétard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux aujourd'hui. Qui est passé le voir ce matin pour le mettre dans cet état ? Vous savez très bien comment il marche ce dragon, et vous savez également que c'est moi qui morfle après !

Draco l'écoutait parler. Ses yeux fixant son visage un peu sali par la poussière, recouvert d'une fine barbe lui donnant un air sauvage mais plus que charmant, ses cheveux un peu plus long et toujours aussi roux, ses lèvres bougeant toutes seules laissant apercevoir un magnifique sourire, et enfin ses yeux. Ses putains d'yeux.

Sentant le malaise le nouvel arrivant interrogea du regard ses amis avant de scruter la pièce et de s'arrêter net sur le directeur.

- Malfoy ?

- Salut.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?

- Je te retourne la question Weasley !

- Je travaille là crétin, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne toi non, alors explication s'il vous plait !

- Le ministre l'a envoyé ici, pour voir si tout se déroulait bien dans notre département.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant qu'il venait Charlie ?

- Je… Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours.

- Deux jours ? Et tu n'as pas été foutu de me prévenir. C'est quoi le délire ici. Parce que je suis le dernier de la meute, on me tient ignorant de tout. Putain.

- Je suis désolé !

- Je n'en reviens pas de celle là.

- Tu travailles ici ? interrogea froidement Draco.

- Eh bien oui Malfoy, je travaille ici, depuis deux ans. Je te rappel que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de soigneur de créatures magiques.

- Qui est au courant que tu es ici depuis deux foutues années ?

- Tout le monde, sauf toi apparemment !

- Harry, Hermione et Blaise le savent ?

- Bien sur, tu sors d'où toi ?

- Putain, tout s'explique maintenant.

Hors de lui et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Draco sorti brutalement de la pièce, s'enfuyant dans sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des mois, des années entières, était à présent là sous ses yeux dans ce coin reculé de Roumanie. Non ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Il lui fallait respirer, il devait simplement fermer les yeux et respirer profondément au risque de s'étouffer et de se perdre dans sa douleur. Frappant dans chaque mur et chaque meuble l'entourant, Draco finit par s'écrouler sur son lit. Il allait crever. Il allait simplement crever de douleur, là maintenant tout de suite.

Non Merlin n'était absolument pas de son côté. Non ces deux semaines n'allaient pas être des vacances, mais plutôt une réelle torture. Non tout ceci n'était pas une blague, ni un rêve. Ron était là, dans une pièce à quelques mètres, depuis tout ce temps. Ron était trop près de lui et beaucoup trop… lui.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, alors que la maison était à présent calme, Draco sorti de sa chambre. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea devant la cheminé ne se préoccupant pas de certains regards posés sur lui, avant d'un sort l'allumer pour essayer de rentrer en contact avec l'Angleterre. Ce fût son parrain qui lui répondit, heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement le ton froid le fit vite déchanter et sans attendre il passa le relais à Harry.

- Draco, j'ai cru que tu avais transplané au mauvais endroit ! Comment tu vas ?

- Tu le savais !

- Pardon ?

- Ne fait pas semblant d'ignorer ce dont je suis en train de te parler, hurla presque le blond.

- Draco…

- Comment- putain comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

- Je suis désolé.

- T'es désolé ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfoirés. C'est tout ce que vous êtes.

- Draco écoute, c'est du passé. Ça aurait servi à quoi que je t'en parle ? Que je te dise tout ça ?

- Vous m'avez pris pour un con pendant deux ans. Deux putains d'années où vous vous êtes foutu de moi en me disant que vous ne saviez pas où il était passé. Qu'est ce que vous avez dû vous fendre la gueule !

- Arrête Draco c'est pas du tout ça. On te l'aurait dis t'aurais fait quoi ? Hein dis moi, t'aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais allé le voir ? ça aurait apaisé tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir ? Tu sais très bien que non, vous avez toujours été de mauvaise foi tous les deux. Lorsqu'il a eu son diplôme ça faisait déjà plus de six mois. Il est parti une semaine après. Tu l'aurais retenu Draco ?

- Ta gueule Harry parce que ce n'est pas ça le problème, ça n'a jamais été ça ! J'aurais voulu juste le savoir… Juste le savoir. Et tu ne m'as rien dis. Même avant que je parte Harry, tu n'as rien dis. Vous avez fait des allusions à Weasley, que je transmette des messages soit disant pour Charlie.

- On a eu peur que tu le prennes mal. De ta réaction quand tu le reverrais. Après tout ce qui c'est passé. On ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas rester là, Harry.

- Non Draco, ne fait pas ça. Si tu rentres le ministre va… ça en sera finit pour le département. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu sais quoi ? Le département je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- Draco.

- Je viendrais récupérer Flaque.

- Non Draco tu ne peux…

Mais peu importait, l'ancien Serpentard avait déjà mis fin à la conversation sa main attrapant son sac avant de sortir dehors. Un dernier regard vers les derniers présents dans la pièce et le voilà qu'il marchait seul sur ce terrain vague, essayant de retrouver la limite de transplanage. Il veut rentrer, le plus vite possible. Il veut se barrer d'ici. Il faut qu'il remette de la distance et vite.

- Draco, hurla une voix lui courant après.

- Mais le blond continua, décidé à quitter ce foutu pays.

- Ne pars pas ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller Draco.

- Si je peux, et tu vois c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit le directeur en se retournant.

- Draco, je t'en pris tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Je ne peux pas rester ici Charlie. Je ne peux pas.

- Ce département Draco, c'est toute ma vie. C'est notre vie à tous ceux qui sont ici. On s'est tous battu becs et ongles pour le faire vivre. Si tu rentres… Si tu retournes voir le ministre sans explication de ton départ précoce, il se fera un plaisir de supprimer notre département. C'est notre vie ici Draco. Je t'en pris tu ne peux pas faire ça… tu es quelqu'un de bien… tu- sanglotait presque le roux.

- Charlie…

- Tu t'en fou qu'il soit ici putain. Tout ça c'est du passé. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre avant alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Ne nous pénalise pas, juste parce qu'à l'époque ta fierté en à pris un bon coup !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que tu viens ramener ta gueule et parler de choses qui ne t'ont jamais concerné, et dont tu ne sais rien ? Bordel !

- Je n'ai pas raison dans ce que je dis, vraiment ?

- Ta gueule Charlie.

- Reste là alors. Montre-moi que j'ai tors. Que tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de tout ça. C'est du passé ? Alors passe tes deux semaines ici, reste pour le département, fait toi en une opinion pour le ministère comme c'était prévu au départ, et rentre après en faisant ton rapport. Mais ne nous pénalise pas parce que Ron travaille ici, et que personne ne t'a rien dit ! Ne fait pas ça.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et non sur son cœur de plus en plus douloureux.

- C'est ma vie Draco, toute ma putain de vie ici !

Mais les suppliques de l'ainé le rendaient fou. Et la douleur restait là, plus présente, plus puissante. Il souffrait et sa tête lui tournait. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye, il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se retenir avant de s'écrouler. C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, ses yeux rouges et brulants menaçant de laisser glisser trop de preuves de son mal être.

- Draco…

- Dégage Charlie. Juste barre-toi.

- Tu vas rester ? demanda timidement le dragonologiste.

- Casse-toi, finit par hurler Draco.

Alors le roux l'abandonna ici à la lisière de la forêt pour retourner dans la maison. Draco allait rester, il le savait, il le devait. Oui l'ainé avait raison, parce que plusieurs heures après leur altercation, le blond refit apparition dans la cuisine trainant sa valise derrière comme le plus lourd poids du monde, ou alors peut-être était-ce son cœur qui pesait aussi lourd. Son bagage déposé, il retourne dans la cuisine s'asseyant aux côtés de Maël.

- Merci, murmura Charlie.

- Je reste uniquement parce que j'ai la conviction que ce département est une section importante.

Le brun lui glissa une assiette sous son nez, avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

- Mange un peu. Faudrait pas que tu t'écroules.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Non, non pas de ça avec moi. Mange !

- Hum.

Draco commença finalement à picorer dans l'assiette, se régalant de ce plat délicieusement bien élaboré.

- C'est bon.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui.

- Je suis le meilleur cuisinier de la maison, mais ne leur dit rien ils risqueraient de se vexer.

- D'accord, sourit l'invité.

- Cet après-midi tu viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer les Dragons et tout ce qu'on fait avec eux.

- D'accord.

La réponse fût brève comme un peu toutes les autres. Il était là, mais sans vraiment l'être. Ses yeux revoyaient l'apparition de Ron et son regard trop profond, trop bleu. Il se revoyait trois ans en arrière, cette boule au ventre et ce cœur battant trop vite. Et puis six mois plus tard tout c'était écroulé sans réellement qu'il ne comprenne, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Enfin si peut-être qu'il aurait pu, mais à quoi bon cette putain de décision ne venait pas de lui après tout.

Posant pieds à terre après dix petites minutes de vol, Draco admira la vue. Plusieurs dragons se trouvaient à cinq cents bons mètres de lui magistraux et puissants. Ça en était réellement fascinant. Suivant Maël en marchant, ils s'approchèrent doucement sans en effrayer un pour finir par se stopper.

- Tu as devant toi les deux plus vieux dragons de la communauté. Flamèche et Liberté sa compagne si on peut dire ça.

- Drôles de prénoms.

- On essaie toujours de les appeler selon une de leur caractéristique, ça nous fait plutôt rire et ça nous permet de les reconnaître facilement.

- Pourquoi Flamèche et Liberté ?

- Le premier parce que c'est celui qui crache le moins de feu par rapport aux autres dragons. On a jamais compris pourquoi. Et Liberté parce que déjà bébé on lui volait toujours après.

- Oh, je vois. C'est sympa.

- Ce ne sont pas les noms les plus recherchés, tu verras les autres. En attendant, on va les faire rejoindre les autres dragons. Je vais les faire s'envoler, ne bouge pas. Ils risquent d'être intrigués par ta présence. Laisse-les te renifler te scruter. Ces deux là sont inoffensifs ne t'inquiète pas !

Draco s'exécuta, crispant les poings devant l'envole des deux dragons se mettant à présent à lui tourner autour s'approchant violement de lui avant de se reculer et de recommencer, pour finalement partir dans les airs aux côtés de Maël.

- Malfoy, amène-toi !

Répondant à l'appel, le blond enfourcha son balai avant de monter s'envoler à la suite du brun pour guider les deux bêtes vers un grand terrain vague où plusieurs autres dragons étaient déjà présents avec le reste de l'équipe.

- La vue d'en haut est vraiment magnifique et les dragons sont impressionnants !

- Ça fait toujours cet effet là, la première fois. Tu viens ?

- L'ancien serpentard piqua vers le sol suivant son hôte jusqu'au sol.

- Tu te débrouilles bien en vol.

- J'étais attrapeur à Poudlard.

- Ah ouai ? Cool. Tu jouais dans l'équipe de Ron ?

- Evite de m'insulter. J'étais à Serpentard.

- Ah la fameuse rivalité Gryffondor contre Serpentard et vis et vers ça, rigole le brun.

Draco lui ne rigola pas. Serpentard contre Gryffondor c'était ça le problème ?

- T'es près à enregistrer tous les noms ?

- Euh oui, oui.

- Alors là-bas au fond c'est Bounty parce qu'il raffole de cette barre chocolatée, celui qui lui mord la queue c'est Mordu. Ce sont les deux derniers arrivants parmi les adultes. A gauche tu as un groupe de femelles, Iris parce qu'elle a des yeux assez magnifiques, Câline parce qu'elle cherche tout le temps le contact et Chloé parce que son œuf a éclos dans les mains de notre ancienne soigneuse, on lui a donné son prénom pour marquer son départ. Oh et là tu as Morfale parce que s'en est vraiment un, juste à sa droite c'est Tigré à cause de sa couleur et enfin de l'autre côté tu as Chaton parce que c'est le plus calme et le plus mature de tous. Oui je crois que c'est ce Dragon qu'on a eu le plus de facilité à élever.

Draco se mit à rire alors qu'il suivait son guide à travers le terrain pour arriver aux côtés des autres membres du département.

- Tu te moques ?

- Non, non. J'adore les prénoms que vous leur avez donnés.

- Quand on a plusieurs naissances en même temps, on les prénomme bébé 1 ou 2 voir 3, jusqu'à ce qu'on est étudié leur caractère pour leur donner un nom. Parfois certains viennent tout seul par leur couleur comme je t'ai dis, d'autres mettent plus de temps car il faut qu'on les connaisse.

- C'est assez étonnant que vous soyez aussi minutieux pour les prénommer.

- C'est important pour nous. Ça nous permet d'être proches d'eux de les connaître.

- C'est bien.

D'un coup un cri strident résonna faisant sursauter et se retourner le blond. Son regard se posa sur le ciel où il vit arriver le plus majestueux des dragons, ressemblant drôlement à celui avec lequel Harry avait eu une épreuve pendant la coupe des trois sorciers. Mais d'un coup l'admiration qu'il lui portait s'assombrit alors qu'il vit Ron se poser à sa suite et se diriger vers son frère.

- J'ai oublié de te parler de lui. Epic, à cause de ses pointes comme tu as pu les voir.

- Pourquoi il arrive seul ? Il est à part ?

- C'est assez spécial. Ce dragon est très… comment te dire… il est très isolé. Il marche par rapport aux émotions des dragons et surtout des émotions humaines. C'est extrêmement difficile de le gérer. Il faut presque faire le vide pour aller le voir et s'occuper de lui. On a essayé de l'intégrer aux autres mais tu vois les personnalités que je t'ai présenté, c'était assez impossible. On a eu beaucoup de problèmes. Alors Charlie lui a trouvé un terrain à part. Je ne vais jamais le voir et je ne m'occupe pas de lui. Je suis incapable de me contrôler près de lui.

- Quand vous dîtes qu'il marche sur les émotions c'est-à-dire ?

- Si par exemple tu es énervé et que tu vas le nourrir, il va le ressentir et va s'en imprégner. Il deviendra désagréable et impossible à gérer. Il pourra t'agresser et repousser ton approche. Si au contraire tu viens et que tu es débordant de joie il le sera aussi.

- C'est bien ça, non ?

- Ça pourrait s'il ne se mettait à vouloir jouer, à voler partout à cracher des flammes pour faire joujou avec toi… Rigole, rigole tu verras c'est tout de suite moins drôle quand tu perds des mèches de cheveux.

Draco sourit devant l'air passionné de son compagnon. Son attitude sur de lui tout en étant un grand enfant, devant tous ces dragons.

- C'est le dragon de Ron.

L'ancien Serpentard se figea. Pourquoi l'entente de ce prénom lui faisait toujours cet effet là ? Merde qu'il pouvait détester ça. Finalement se concentrant à nouveau sur la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre, son regard se fît interrogatif poussant Maël à continuer.

- On n'a jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois là. Ron était allé le voir pour l'examiner voir si tout allait bien pour lui lorsqu'il a eu un problème. Il ne connaissait pas bien ce dragon, et on ne l'avait pas assez mis en garde sur son comportement. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Charlie s'est inquiété et on est allé sur le terrain. Ron avait perdu connaissance. Il était étendu par terre blessé au niveau du bras, Epic à côté couinait. Il ne bougeait pas, il était simplement à côté comme pour le protéger tu vois. Ses yeux exprimaient la plus grande tristesse du monde, on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Lorsqu'on a voulu s'approcher de Ron pour lui porter secours, le dragon s'est dressé devant nous comme si nous étions une menace pour lui. On a finalement réussi à le faire revenir à la maison pour le soigner. Tout ça pour dire que depuis ce jour, Epic n'obéit qu'à Ron. Parfois il a du mal c'est vrai. Mais c'est étrange leur relation. Il l'écoute, lui obéit. C'est assez impressionnant de les voir. Comme s'ils fusionnaient au niveau émotionnel. Ron arrive à le gérer sans trop d'efforts. Alors on lui laisse beaucoup de responsabilité pour ce Dragon, car nous on est complètement dépassé.

- Mais pourquoi… je ne comprends pas !

- T'inquiètes, on ne comprend pas nous même. Mais Ron lui rend bien. Il aime passer du temps avec et prendre soin de lui. Parfois quand il ne rentre pas pour manger ou que le soir il arrive après le couché du soleil, on sait où il était. Enfin… ça reste le mystère du département.

- Mais Ron, c'était grave son accident ?

- Non… ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour savoir.

- Bien sur.

Draco ne releva même pas le sous entendu, trop préoccupé parce ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ce jour là. Ron aurait pu perdre la vie cette fois là et il ne l'avait jamais su. Putain. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond suivit de manière automatique Maël à travers l'équipe pour lui faire voir d'un peu plus près chaque dragon.

- Il ne faudra surtout pas que tu t'approches d'Epic pendant tes deux semaines ici ! Sauf si tu es accompagné. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien je te fais confiance. De toute façon tu n'as pas bien l'air d'un gars suicidaire.

- Parce que faire parti de ce département ne l'ai déjà pas assez ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce département c'est notre vie, notre famille. Certains y vouent une réelle passion, d'autres sont arrivés ici par défaut et pourtant ils y sont autant accrochés.

- Je vois.

- T'es trop londonien pour tomber amoureux de ce département.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Déjà si je n'étais pas pour son maintient, je ne serais pas resté.

- Ouai…d'ailleurs merci.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes alors qu'arrivait Charlie, le balai à la main près à s'envoler à tout moment.

- Maël tu es près ?

- Toujours.

- Draco tu nous suis, mais tu restes à l'écart faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive un truc.

- D'accord mais vous allez faire quoi ?

- Leur donner une bonne douche, s'écria le roux déjà dans les airs avec le reste de l'équipe.

Draco se mit à rire s'éloignant du sol pour se mettre à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres des autres. Distance plutôt raisonnable pour une épreuve comme le bain. Jamais agréable et toujours difficile de les tenir en place.

- Tout le monde est prêt, hurla Charlie ? C'est parti !

Dans un bruit commun, les baguettes respectives de chaque membre se mirent à cracher de l'eau arrosant les dragons agités. Voyant leur réaction Draco éclata de rire. Rire vite ternis lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ron qui le fixait.

Après un repas désordonné où le plus jeune des deux Weasley ne fût pas présent, Draco se retrouvait seul, là, sur les marches du perron à l'extérieur de la maison, ses yeux une nouvelle fois fixés sur le ciel à présent noir orné de milliers d'étoiles. Amenant sa main à ses lèvres, il tira une forte bouffée toxique sur la cigarette brulante qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait mis du temps à se sortir de cette merde, mais y était arrivé pour finalement replonger quelques mois plus tard. Son remède à sa baisse de moral ou à sa mauvaise humeur. C'était comme ça qu'il se contrôlait. N'allez pas y voir une fierté. Draco déteste fumer. Il déteste la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons. Il déteste l'odeur pendant et après. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer l'effet toxique, lui embrouillant l'esprit. Ainsi il ne pense plus, il se sent bien.

Alors une nouvelle fois il tira plus fort, laissant sa tête partir en arrière pour oublier que Ron se trouvait dans la même maison que lui. Recrachant la fumée il sourit, s'imaginant la tête d'Harry. Le brun détestait le voir s'intoxiquer. « Arrête de fumer cette merde » qu'il lui disait. Ce cher Harry qui avait essayé de le joindre toute la journée par cheminé mais à chaque fois le blond refusait ses appels prétextant des choses à faire ou lui disant clairement qu'il ne désirait pas lui parler. Après tout c'était ça la vrai raison. Il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole après leur altercation après cette découverte. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Harry depuis quelques années maintenant. Comment pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais là à cette instant il avait juste l'impression que tout n'avait été que mensonge, et que tout s'écroulait. Harry lui avait menti, et c'était ça la putain de réalité, hormis le fait que Ron était toujours dans la même maison que lui. Grognant, il aspira une nouvelle bouffée avant de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu fumes toi ?

- Maël t'es dingue, tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu.

- Hum, pas grave.

- Tu te détruits tu sais ?

- Peut-être, mais j'en ai besoin en ce moment.

Un silence s'installa, alors que le brun observait le directeur cherchant un moyen de continuer de parler.

- Tu as aimé la journée ?

- C'était intéressant et sympa.

- Les dragons ont l'air de t'apprécier. Ils ne t'ont pas été hostiles.

- Ils m'ont à peine remarqué.

- C'est ce que tu penses mais il remarque chaque nouvelle présence. Ils voient tout et entendent tout.

- Ah ?

- On fait des paris des fois avec l'équipe. Essayez d'arriver sans se faire remarquer. Des trucs stupides dans le genre. Charlie est le meilleur, et moi ce n'est pas terrible.

- C'est-à-dire ? sourit le blond.

- C'est-à-dire que mon record est de cinq secondes.

Draco éclata de rire avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hm ?

- Ron et toi, vous-

- Il n'y a pas de Ron et moi.

- Je pensais que… Enfin il se dit ici que vous avez eu une histoire tous les deux.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? C'est ça ta question, c'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi vous vous détestez autant maintenant.

- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. Mais sache que Weasley et moi nous nous détestons depuis Poudlard.

- Tu me mens !

- Pardon ?

- Tout le monde sait ici que ce n'est pas vrai. La preuve tu t'entends très bien avec Charlie et le reste de la famille. Mais Ron-

- Ecoute-moi Maël, tu veux savoir ? Ron et moi on a eu une histoire de fesses, pour rester poli, et c'est tout. Oui simplement ça. Mais tu le sais déjà, alors évite de venir m'emmerder avec le passé.

Draco s'était levé, écrasant sa cigarette au sol avant de s'avancer vers la porte et de rentrer dans la maison. Il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir. Ce Maël lui avait foutu des trucs en tête. Il était arrivé là avec ses questions de merdes, sans aucun sens. Il avait reparlé du passé. Et Draco détestait ça. Alors les poings serrés, il se changea enfilant son habituel bas de jogging avant de s'enfoncer sous ses draps. Ces deux semaines allaient être longues.

Et en effet il avait l'impression qu'un siècle était passé alors que ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était là. Le matin il se levait, passait directement dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Charlie ou un autre membre de l'équipe avec qui il passait le restant de la journée. Ainsi il découvrait divers aspect du département en apprenant à connaître chaque personnalité présente sur le terrain.

Maël était venu s'excuser deux jours plus tard, et le blond lui avait juste souri sincèrement car ce gars était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Les jumelles étaient pétillantes, pleines de vie et de couleurs. Clément était l'intelligent de la bande, Johan le plus jeune le rigolo, Anne la plus mature, la maman du groupe et Alex le réservé, un peu distant mais bien sympa quand même. Une bonne équipe s'entendant à merveille et dirigée par un excellent patron, Charlie qui aimait le travail bien fait et le tout dans la bonne humeur. Oui il avait vu tout le monde, il avait apprécié tout le monde. Sauf Ron. Il restait le seul qu'il n'avait quasiment pas aperçu de toute la semaine. Le roux ne mangeait pas avec le reste de l'équipe, le soir il rentrait tard, si tard que lorsqu'il refaisait surface Draco se trouvait à chaque fois dans la salle de bain et quand enfin il en ressortait le roux s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne voyait pas Ron, il ne lui parlait pas. Et c'était ça en faite qui lui donnait l'impression que le temps ne passait pas. Ça le rendait fou, ouai ça le rendait complètement dingue. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus tout ça. Tout était revenu trop vite, tout l'avait submergé, anéanti. Il étouffait ici, oui il étouffait de lui et c'était ça cette foutue réalité.

Sortant de sa chambre, toujours torse nu, son bas de jogging glissant sur ses fines hanches et ses cheveux en bataille dont certaines mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, il se dirigea non pas dans la salle de bain mais s'installa devant la cheminée avant de l'allumé.

C'est Harry qui lui répondit précipitamment.

- Draco est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Salut Harry.

- Draco putain, je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te le dire, j'aurais du te prévenir. Je n'ai pas su le faire et le temps est passé. J'ai cru que tu avais tourné la page, j'ai pas pensé que ça aurait pu te blesser. Merde Draco-

- Harry, laisse tomber !

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Est-ce que mon chat va bien ?

- Il adore jouer avec les cheveux de Severus, mais le concerner n'aime pas du tout.

- J'imagine.

- Hey… est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien.

- Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas si c'était le contraire ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ?

- Oh Draco…

- Passer deux trois jours ...

- Je travaille, tu le sais.

- Ouai, je sais.

- Draco est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

- J'ai promis à Charlie de rester pour le département.

- Mais tu n'es pas bien là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aimerais juste que tu sois là…

Un silence se fit, alors que Draco prenait sa tête entre ses mains se malaxant doucement les tempes. Il se sentait mal ici, il voulait partir, rentrer, retrouver sa vie à Londres, son chat, son appartement, ses soirées tranquilles et son célibat.

- Draco ?

- Je dois y aller Harry.

- D'accord. Je suis là, hein ! Tu me joins par cheminée à n'importe quel moment.

- Ouai. A dans une semaine.

- Draco…

Mais le blond avait déjà mis fin à la conversation, se relevant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'est une fois sous la douche qu'il se permit à reprendre sa respiration. Laissant l'eau brulante couler sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer et se concentrant pour éviter à son cœur d'exploser. Tout repartait comme deux ans auparavant. Il se sentait mal, fiévreux, terrassé par la douleur. Plus aucune sensation vivante. Il avait l'impression de crever, ou plutôt avait l'impression d'être déjà mort. Il respirait sans savoir comment, son cœur battait sans vraiment comprendre comment. On le bouffait de l'intérieur, on le tuait. Et c'était sa faute à lui, il était parti et avait tout emmené. Ouai c'était ça, il lui avait arraché le cœur, coupé la respiration. Et aujourd'hui Draco était là, sous cette eau trop chaude, sa peau rougit. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Il avait espéré à nouveau que tout était finit mais non tout était toujours là, tout était toujours vrais, et tout recommençait. Encore une semaine. Une simple semaine.

Marchant à travers la forêt, Draco grognait. Contre lui-même, contre ce pays, contre ce département, mais surtout contre Ron. L'équipe s'était réunie pour le repas du midi comme à l'habitude, et une nouvelle fois le plus jeune des Weasley ne fut pas de la partie. Une bonne heure plus tard tout le monde s'en était retourné à ses occupations laissant, avec un sourire triste et désolé, Draco seul sur le perron de la maison. Il devait passer l'après-midi entier avec Ron, observer son travail et ses compétences. Mais comme il l'avait pressenti son ancien camarade d'école n'était pas venu le chercher. Tant pis, il le trouverait par lui-même.

Voilà pourquoi le blond marchait seul dans cette forêt, une main resserrant sa cape contre lui alors que l'autre tenait fermement sa baguette prête à immobiliser le moindre dragon se mettant en travers de sa route. Bonne blague n'est-ce pas ? Draco aurait pu rire s'il n'était pas aussi mort de trouille, son oreille guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

Si Charlie le savait seul sur le terrain, il se serait surement pris une bonne soufflante en pleine gueule mais peut importait. Ron n'allait pas le fuir éternellement. Après tout c'était quoi son foutu problème ? Il n'y pouvait rien s'il se trouvait ici. Il était déjà bien sympa de rester pour éviter le démantèlement du département. Alors le roux pourrait faire un effort non ? Finalement non, parce que pourquoi il le ferait ? Ils n'étaient pas amis après tout.

Entendant des bruits distinctifs venant d'un dragon et d'une voix humaine, il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette avant de se glisser entre deux arbres lui donnant accès à une plus ou moins grande clairière recouverte d'herbes et entourée de part et d'autres d'arbres se dressant vers le ciel encore bleu. Sursautant il se retrouva face à un dragon, et pas n'importe lequel. Epic en chair, en os et en épines. Le blond se figea, retenant sa respiration pour éviter le moindre bruit. Et même si la bête fût de dos, Maël l'avait prévenu que les dragons avaient la vue plus perçante et l'ouïe plus fine que n'importe quel autre animal vivant. C'est pourquoi il devait passer inaperçu. Ou du moins essayer. Reculant pour essayer de se faire plus discret et de le contourner pour rejoindre la personne présente, l'ancien Serpentard eu la maladresse de marcher sur une branche dont le craquement se fit entendre. Ce petit bruit aurait pu passer inaperçu si le silence qui régnait n'était pas aussi pesant.

Alors comme il s'y attendait le dragon fit volte face, rugissant fortement, avant de s'approcher de lui rapidement dans le but de l'attaquer. Cherchant une échappatoire, Draco se jeta au sol évitant de justesse un jet de flammes alors qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur que la chute et les égratignures lui faisaient ressentir. Mais ne s'en formalisant pas plus, il se retourna dans le but de se relever mais les deux yeux couleurs topaze dans lequel il tomba, le dissuadèrent de faire le moindre pas. Alors il se retrouvait là, à la lisière de la forêt, figé de peur sa baguette en main ne rivalisant en rien devant un dragon plutôt furieux prêt à foncer sur lui. Où était la voix humaine qu'il avait entendu ? Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ? Merde, il allait mourir ici, un dragon allait le tuer chose qui ne lui serait jamais arrivé à Londres. La bonne blague quand même.

- Epic, hurla une voix derrière lui.

Draco reprenant espoir recula, trébuchant sur une racine alors que le dragon ne bougeait pas d'une patte avançant même d'avantage vers lui. Respirant à présent difficilement par la peur qui le paralysait, il ferma les yeux et alors qu'il les rouvrait, le blond sursauta presque de trouver Ron la baguette en main, entre le dragon et lui.

- Epic, recule ! Allez recule.

Le dragon grogna, furieux alors que la fumée sortant de ses narines venait bruler la peau du roux.

- Epic, s'écria-t-il à nouveau. Va-t-en. Tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ma baguette n'est ce pas ? Recule. C'est ça, bien ! Va de l'autre côté du terrain allez !

Après plusieurs secondes, le dragon finit par partir totalement allant se poser de l'autre côté de la clairière gardant quand même ses yeux fixés sur Draco. Respirant de nouveau le blond se releva alors que Ron se retournait vers lui.

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris. Putain c'est pas vrai !

- Tu n'es pas venu me chercher alors je suis venu.

- T'es complètement inconscient. Bordel.

- Je suis désolé.

Le roux soupira, s'approchant d'avantage pour finir par s'agenouiller devant son ancien amant.

- Tu saignes !

- Quoi ? Non, c'est rien.

- Si. Laisse-moi te soigner ça.

Draco le laissa appliquer un coton sur son visage, nettoyant les plaies avant de lui faire avaler de force une potion pour éviter toute inflammation ou infection.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, j'allais très bien.

- Question de sécurité Malfoy, et c'est mon métier.

Le roux à présent assis sur l'herbe non loin de l'ancien Serpentard, gardait un œil sur son dragon guettant ses moindres faits et gestes se faisant brusques et agressifs. L'animal avait envie de revenir, de se déchainer sur le nouvel arrivant pas du tout désiré.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

- Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Tu fais ton boulot ? Je fais le miens également. Je devais passer la journée avec toi.

- C'est pas ça ! Juste qu'Epic est beaucoup trop dangereux pour quelqu'un aussi inexpérimenté que toi en matière de Dragons.

- J'aurais pu rester à part, tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais me défendre !

- Ah ouai ? Je n'aurais pas été là, Epic te mettait en pièces

Draco grogna sachant très bien que sur ce coup là, c'était vrai, il avait tord. Il avait même vraiment merdé. Ron lui avait sauvé la vie, et il devait dire quoi ? Merci. Putain merci.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Je veux dire pourquoi j'étais le seul qui n'était pas au courant ? T'as demandé à Harry, Hermione, tes parents et Blaise de ne rien me dire ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Et moi je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches. On ne se parlait pas. On n'a même jamais été ami.

- Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas amis.

N'ajoutant rien de plus et gardant pour lui tout ce qu'il avait envie d'hurler, le blond se releva récupérant sa baguette avant de se détourner du roux et d'aller s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Malfoy ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Tu ne veux pas de ma présence sur le terrain alors je retourne à la maison.

- Reviens ici !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu ne connais pas le chemin du retour, alors doué comme tu es, tu vas encore te perdre.

- Tu m'emmerdes Weasley.

- Viens avec moi, on va aller voir Mordu il serait apparemment blessé au niveau de la patte.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu dois bien faire un rapport sur ma manière de bosser ? Alors autant le voir.

Attrapant son balai, Ron l'enfourcha avant de se retourner vers l'ancien serpentard l'invitant d'un regard à le rejoindre.

- Tu veux que je monte ?

- Tu sais léviter peut-être ?

- Très-drôle !

A contre cœur Draco le suivit, montant sur le balai laissant quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Laisser de la distance, ne pas être trop proche de lui. Alors sans un mot de plus le roux décolla avant de les diriger vers un autre terrain vague un peu plus loin couvert par plusieurs jeunes dragons et certains membres de l'équipe. Admirant une nouvelle fois la vue, il fit un petit coucou à Maël qui lui faisait de grands signes avant de s'accrocher à nouveau au balai qui piquait vers le sol. L'après midi s'annonçait longue. Trop longue.

- Draco qu'est ce que tu fais là ? se précipita Maël. Ron a finalement été te chercher ?

- Non je suis allée le retrouver.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Ron ! s'énerva Charlie. Tu l'as laissé à l'auberge ? Tu n'es pas allé le chercher ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'Epic est trop dangereux !

- C'est pas une raison. Il a traversé la forêt tout seul ? Putain mais t'imagines si un Dragon avait senti sa présence, ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. T'es complètement inconscient !

- Oh ça va, tu te calmes ! C'est lui l'inconscient ! Quand il est arrivé, Epic a faillit le mettre en pièces. Tu le connais ce foutu Dragon !

- Ne recommence pas un truc comme ça. Draco est ici et même si ça ne te plait pas, fait un effort.

Ron frappa dans une pierre au sol en grognant avant de quitter le groupe et s'avançant vers le dragon blessé. Draco un peu honteux resta sur place suivant le roux du regard, déjà occupé à stabiliser et immobiliser l'animal pour commencer à examiner sa plaie.

- Ron a raison Draco, t'es inconscient. T'aurais du nous demander, on t'aurait emmené.

- J'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Je suis désolé Charlie.

- T'imagines même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- Je suis désolé.

Charlie acquiesça avant de retourner à ses occupations laissant Maël avec le directeur.

- Je te l'avais dis Draco.

- Ouai je sais. Mais ça m'a énervé de rester là-bas et que Weasley me snobe comme ça. Et puis fallait bien que je vois comment il travaille. J'ai un rapport à faire.

- Je comprends. Fait juste attention d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Et bien je serais ici comme depuis une semaine.

- Ouai. Excuse ma question stupide.

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Si, si ! Mais je me demandais si ça t'aurais aimé marcher, faire un tour.

- Oh… eh bien oui pourquoi pas.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors. Je dois retourner voir Clément.

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

Souriant le brun reparti rejoindre son collègue laissant Draco seul un peu décontenancé. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ce truc ? Wow, dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ? Le blond n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment et dans ce foutu pays, parmi ces satanés dragons. Réfléchissant sur tout ça, il rejoignit le roux accroupi près de Mordu complètement amorphe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Disons qu'il a cherché Chloé et qu'il l'a trouvé.

- D'accord.

- Approche-toi. Elle lui a arraché une griffe. Tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Et ça s'est infecté !

- Comment tu l'as vu ?

- C'est Clément qui s'en est rendu compte ce matin en lui apportant la nourriture.

- Tu fais quoi alors dans ces cas là ?

- J'endors et immobilise l'animal. Ensuite par différents sorts je vérifie que l'infection n'a atteint aucune autre partie du corps. Puis je désinfecte à l'aide d'une potion que j'ai fait ce midi, avant de jeter un sort de protection sur la plaie pour ne pas qu'il ne se blesse d'avantage. Je finis toujours par leur faire avaler une potion anti douleur à la fin pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

- Hein ? Oh non, non. Ce genre de bêtes ne m'aime absolument pas.

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme Epic.

- Ouai je sais, mais bon… Je préfère retourner en vie à Londres.

- Bien.

Draco ne rajouta rien de plus. Comme si évoquer sa vie à lui simplement en disant le mot Londres avait jeté un froid. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard intense de Ron, et il cru mourir un instant, oubliant totalement de respirer, restant figé là entre le dragon et le roux. Ses foutues yeux trop bleus. Ils étaient restés exactement les même que par le passé. En faite non, ils étaient même plus beau, plus purs. Si magnifiques.

- Tu devrais retrouver Charlie, ils vont rentrer. Je reste encore un peu, je dois vérifier si Chloé va bien.

- Euh… Oui... Je- Oui, j'y vais.

Le blond s'obligea à détourner le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues avant de rapidement s'enfuir vers le reste du groupe. Grimpant sur le balai de Maël, il lui encercla la taille pour éviter de tomber au décollage avant de détourner la tête vers le sol où il surprit Ron en train de les regarder disparaître.

- Tu détestais vraiment Harry Potter ?

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point. C'était presque le but de chacune de mes journées au début de ma scolarité. Vital ouai.

- A ce point ?

- C'était dans mes veines, dans mon éducation. J'ai toujours cru que c'était comme ça que je devais agir. Tu sais de quel côté étaient mes parents, alors c'était naturel. Je devais détester Harry.

- Oui je vois. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous êtes arrivés à devenir amis, à être aussi proche ?

- J'ai finis par grandir, me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il se passait. Et un soir j'ai eu une retenue en même temps qu'Harry et on a discuté, énormément discuté. On se voyait de temps en temps le soir, et on parlait ou on restait dans un silence confortable. Puis un jour il a finit par le dire à Weasley et Granger et avec du mal on a commencé à se fréquenter ainsi que Blaise. Ne va pas croire que c'était facile. On s'est insulté encore pas mal de fois.

- Et pour toi et Ron ?

- C'est du passé Maël.

Le brun ne dit rien de plus s'asseyant par terre dans les herbes déjà glacées avec la nuit qui venait de tomber. Draco à son tour finit par se poser sur le sol juste aux côtés de son ami.

- Les nuits sont vraiment magnifiques ici.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je viens souvent le soir. C'est agréable. Ça me permet de me détendre, de réfléchir.

- Les étoiles sont-

- C'est ce que je préfère aussi.

Le blond sourit s'allongeant sur l'herbe avant de porter son regard sur la voie lactée juste au dessus de ses yeux. L'éleveur de dragons le suivit, tournant son regard vers le visage magnifiquement bien éclairé par la lune de Draco. Tendant sa main vers lui, il replaça une des mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de l'invité avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je fume ?

- Hein ? Oh… non, vas-y.

- Merci.

Le blond se releva sortant son étui en argent de sa poche pour y prendre une cigarette et l'allumer. Regardant l'auberge au loin il tira fortement dessus, fermant les yeux sous la sensation de brulure dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de fumer à ce moment. Non il voulait juste se dégager de l'approche un peu trop directe de Maël. Pas que ce soit désagréable, non loin de là. Juste qu'en ce moment l'ancien Serpentard n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Et de toute façon il gardait sa règle en tête. Ne pas s'attacher, jamais. Or le brun avait l'air d'être si adorable qu'il n'imaginait même pas le sauter et ne plus en reparler le lendemain. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas le style de Draco. Il baisait par pur humanité, par pur sentiment humain totalement incontrôlable. Ça s'arrêtait là. De toute manière il choisissait chaque homme en fonction de ça, quelqu'un qui cherchait à peu près la même chose que lui.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais gay ?

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi tu ne veux peut-être pas parler de ça.

- Non, non il n'y a pas aucun problème. Je ne sais plus exactement comment je l'ai su. Je suis sortie avec Pansy, ma meilleure amie. Deux ou trois semaines peut-être. Je me souviens que lorsque je l'embrassais, je ne ressentais strictement rien. Enfin, de l'affection, parce que Pansy, elle est toute ma vie. Mais voilà. Et puis avant la rentrée en sixième année je suis partie un mois en France et c'est là-bas que j'ai eu mon premier copain. Ça m'a gêné au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais attiré, et quand on a commencé à flirter j'ai vraiment apprécié. On n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. Il voulait mais moi non. A mon retour à Poudlard, j'ai un peu oublié cette histoire. Au fond j'avais presque honte, comme si le fait que les hommes m'attiraient était désormais inscrit sur mon front. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul. Deux trois garçons par ci par là, puis mon Parrain et Harry.

- Et Ron.

- Ouai et Ron.

Draco écrasa sa cigarette avant d'en allumer une deuxième dans la seconde suivante.

- Tu l'aimais ce gars en France ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un quand même !

- Je- Je ne sais pas. Je crois.

- Tu crois ?

Le blond soupira avant de finir rapidement l'objet de sa convoitise et de l'écraser au sol. S'il savait ? S'il le croyait ? S'il était sur ? Se relevant il se mit à rire avant de reprendre le chemin vers l'auberge !

- Hey Draco attend-moi ! Tu rentres ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Excuse-moi, je suis trop curieux. Mais tu es tellement mystérieux et-

- Maël calme-toi. C'est rien ok ? Simplement ces choses là je n'aime pas en parler.

- D'accord.

L'ancien Serpentard lui sourit avant de le regarder partir dans sa chambre et de tranquillement se diriger vers la sienne. S'arrêtant devant une photo juste à côté de sa porte, Draco sourit en voyant la grimace de Charlie et des jumelles. Une sacrée famille cette équipe là. Une sublime famille. Malheureusement son sourire se fana rapidement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en faisait pas parti. Qu'en réfléchissant lui il n'avait même pas de famille, ou pas vraiment du moins. Le seul véritable membre qui lui restait était Severus son parrain, après il n'avait plus que ses amis. Tu parles d'une famille, et en plus de ça il ne pouvait même pas être avec eux. Son cœur se serrant douloureusement il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y rentrer il sursauta croisant le regard bleuté de Ron à l'autre bout du couloir qui le fixait. Sa respiration se bloquant, il pénétra brutalement dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte. Putain, il allait encore passer une mauvaise nuit.

C'est vers trois heures du matin que Draco jeta l'éponge, sortant de sa chambre dossiers en main pour directement aller s'installer près de la cheminée brulant encore. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis qu'il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller alors autant mettre à profit ces quelques heures. Travailler, il n'avait trouvé que ça pour ne pas penser à Ron qui se trouvait si près de lui et pourtant tellement loin. Se maudissant une nouvelle fois de rediriger son esprit vers le roux, il attrapa le dossier cartonné avant de plonger son regard sur toutes les lignes et sur tous les chiffres reliés à son métier terriblement passionnant.

Calculs de transaction entre l'Angleterre et la France. Description des problèmes à résoudre pour faciliter les transactions. Idées soumises par beaucoup d'employer pour augmenter le salaire, ou diminuer leurs heures de travaille ou tous autres choses ayant plus ou moins rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de traiter.

Soupirant devant ce dossier d'un ennui mortel il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se masser doucement les tempes qui commençaient à le faire souffrir, tout en mastiquant son crayon. Il détestait avoir ce genre d'insomnies. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, c'était même plutôt régulier ces derniers temps. Cette façon dont il allait se coucher tard, reculant toujours un peu plus l'heure. Cette façon dont il s'enfonçait sous sa couette cherchant quelque chose, quelqu'un qu'il ne trouvait jamais. Cette manière de se retourner sans cesse, persistant à garder les yeux fermés, persuadé que le sommeil lui tomberait dessus. Ce sentiment de solitude qui prenait toute sa place, qui venait se révéler au grand jour. Et toujours à ce moment il se mettait à penser au passer, et chaque fois il sentait son cœur se faire plus douloureux, tellement douloureux qu'il en arrivait à avoir du mal à respirer. Pour finalement se relever vers trois heures du matin, si tard et pourtant si tôt. Il retrouvait le silence pesant de son salon, souriant à la vue de Flaque qui dormait profondément au coin du feu. Toujours il se posait sur son canapé confortable, laissant ses yeux trop cernés parcourir des dossiers qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de traiter. Puis à l'habitude il finissait par s'endormir vers cinq heures complètement épuisé, pour se réveiller toujours en retard par les miaulements de son chat réclamant ses traditionnelles croquettes. Et chaque fois il se rendait compte qu'il arriverait un peu en galère au bureau. Et la tradition faisait qu'Harry venait se moquer de lui apportant un café brulant pour lui redonner des forces.

C'était devenu l'habitude de beaucoup de ces nuits et matinées, et Harry était toujours là le lendemain matin pour lui faire oublier la tristesse de sa vie, pour lui faire oublier à quel point il souffrait de tout ça, à quel point le passé pour le détruire. Malheureusement demain matin le brun ne serait pas là.

- Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Sursautant il releva la tête apercevant la silhouette du plus jeune des deux roux, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Je bosse Weasley ça ne se voit pas ?

- A cette heure là ?

- Ouai. Enfin tu me dis ça mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

- Besoin d'eau.

Le blond le regarda se diriger vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille fraiche. La petite lumière intérieure éclaira brutalement son visage ainsi que sa chevelure rousse faisant détourner les yeux de Draco. Se concentrer sur son dossier. Alors même s'il avait envie d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de l'ancien Gryffondor, il se contenta de reprendre la lecture de ses feuilles annotant de-ci de-là certaines remarques à ne pas oublier pour le rapport qu'il dressera plus tard. Sentant un mouvement à côté de lui l'invité releva la tête croisant le regard bleuté de Ron à présent assis en face de lui, une de ses mains lui tendant une tasse fumante. Etonné Draco l'a prit humant l'odeur pour reconnaitre la boisson avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu aimes toujours le thé ? demanda le soigneur.

- Oui... Merci.

- De rien.

Englobant la tasse de ses deux mains pour se réchauffer, l'ancien Serpentard fixait son vis-à-vis dans un silence presque religieux.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Je dois finir ce dossier.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des affaires de commerces ministériels.

- Comment tu peux te complaire dans un métier aussi peu passionnant que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis j'ai toujours été doué là dedans.

Le roux ne rajoutant rien, Draco reprit son travail. Ses doigts tournaient les pages machinalement tout en réfléchissant à la remarque faite un peu plus tôt. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le métier le plus passionnant du monde ou bien même le plus risqué. Mais il restait tout de même intéressant. Et Draco adorait être à la tête d'une équipe, s'occuper de la communication entre les divers pays et communautés magiques. Conserver la paix, les bonnes relations et les avantages. Ça lui plaisait. Et puis s'amuser avec tous ces chiffres ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout il avait adoré ses cours d'arithmancie à Poudlard. Oui le métier n'avait pas beaucoup de péripéties mais il donnait beaucoup de responsabilités et un salaire qui ne se refusait pas. Draco pouvait vivre très confortablement et ça il l'appréciait peut-être plus que le reste. Il avait assez galéré par le passé et il s'était promis de ne pas revivre pareillement.

- Je crois que Maël t'apprécie beaucoup.

Buvant son thé, Draco avala de travers se brulant au passage avant de reposer la tasse sur la table et de fixer de manière interrogatrice Ron.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il n'ose pas m'en parler, mais je les entendu le dire à Rose. Tu lui plaies.

- Oh…

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Non. Si. Enfin je n'y ai pas spécialement fait attention.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent doucement alors qu'il se força à boire pour éviter le regard de Ron.

- Il ne te plait pas ?

- Il est gentil.

- C'est ton style pourtant.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je ne compte pas rester éternellement dans ce pays. J'ai un travail, un appartement, des amis et une vie à Londres. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de profiter de lui, car comme tu le dis si bien il est adorable mais il a l'air de s'attacher surtout très vite.

- Malfoy qui fait attention aux sentiments des autres.

- Ecoute Weasley si t'es jaloux, sort avec et lâche-moi. Je viens clairement de te dire qu'il ne m'intéressait pas !

- Tu crois que j'ai attendu ta permission pour me le faire ?

Le blond sursauta presque. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Sa main referma d'un geste brutal son dossier avant de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. Il étouffait à l'intérieur. Il étouffait de l'odeur de Ron, il étouffait de ses propos totalement stupides, il étouffait de la manière détaché dont il lui parlait de mecs. Oui Draco n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il inspira l'air frais en ce milieu de nuit ou en ce début de matinée. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer les étoiles alors qu'il sorti rapidement une cigarette de son étui pour l'allumer. Il devait vite s'intoxiquer le cerveau pour oublier ce que l'ancien Gryffondor venait de lui sortir.

- Je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

- Je n'ai plus rien qui m'empêche de fumer.

Ron étonné se retourna vers lui, le fixant et essayant de comprendre son insinuation.

- Mes études sont finis depuis quelque temps maintenant, alors je n'ai plus besoin d'économiser.

- Alors tu as repris parce que maintenant tu as assez de blé pour te payer des cigarettes sorcières ? C'est complètement stupide.

- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Bien sur. Mais je vois que comme d'habitude un Malfoy fait tout passer par l'apparence.

- Lâche-moi tu veux ?

Ecrasant son mégot au sol, Draco retourna à l'intérieur ranger ses dossiers avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Mais à son grand étonnement il est vite arrêter par la main du roux sur son poignet.

- Pour cet aprèm enfin hier aprèm, je suis désolé. J'aurais du venir te chercher. Mais c'est Epic… Maël t'as surement raconté. Enfin, je n'avais pas envie, je ne voulais pas…

- Ecoute te sens pas obligé de t'excuser. Tu ne voulais pas de moi avec toi. Je m'en fou, ça ne me pose aucun problème Weasley. De toute façon je repars bientôt, tu n'auras pas besoin de supporter ma présence encore longtemps.

- Mais- putain tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que de te voir ici me dérange ? T'es entrain d'insinuer quoi là ? Que te présence me ferait souffrir ? Rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui t'es largué. Alors envois-toi en l'air avec Maël reste ici le temps que tu veux, je m'en tape. Ça ne me fait absolument rien. Toi et moi c'est du passé. Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose Malfoy.

- Tu sais quoi Weasley ? Le « toi et moi » comme tu dis, ça n'a même jamais existé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as fais toute une histoire par le passé, et même maintenant.

Le blond se dégagea de la main brulante de Ron avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes à être resté immobile, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, Draco se laissa glisser contre sa porte, laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement. Il détestait cet endroit, ce pays. Il détestait ses yeux, sa couleur de cheveux, son sourire et son odeur. Il détestait tout ses sentiments qui n'avaient pas quitté son cœur. Il se détestait de savoir aussi bien mentir.

Draco c'était finalement endormi là, par terre à même le sol, les yeux rougis et le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Alors lorsque le soleil, au petit matin, avait filtré à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre pour venir éclairer sa chambre, il s'était réveillé de mauvaise grâce et le dos douloureux, avant de se lever pour retrouver son lit. Il n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de sa chambre pour aller déjeuné, il n'avait même pas l'envie de voir qui que ce soit. Oui il s'était simplement recoucher enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de refermer les yeux pour retrouver le sommeil.

Ce n'est que vers 15h qu'il capitula face aux coups frappés contre sa porte. Se levant et attrapant un bas de jogging il alla ouvrir souriant face au regard timide de Violette.

- Excuse-moi de te réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. J'étais simplement fatigué.

- On t'a gardé de quoi mangé tu veux que je te l'amène.

- T'es adorable, merci mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Sur ?

- Absolument. Je vais continuer de travailler et je vous rejoindrais ce soir.

- Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas. On va sortir les dragons. Tu seras tout seul ici. On sera de retour vers 19h.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle lui sourie s'éloignant dans le couloir alors que le blond refermait la porte après la disparition de la chevelure rousse. Après quelques secondes assis sur son lit la tête entre ses mains, Draco décida de se relever ouvrant la fenêtre sur le dehors pour sentir le soleil brulant sur sa peau. C'était une belle journée, alors désireux d'en profiter un minimum, l'ancien Serpentard s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, des papiers sur ses genoux et une cigarette en bouche. Il ne penserait à rien en cet après-midi. Tout irait bien. Enfin il l'espérait.

- Tu pars dans combien de temps alors ? demanda Rose.

- Eh bien étant donné que j'ai finis, je dirais deux ou trois jours. Histoire de ne pas inquiéter le ministre.

- En tout cas merci Draco d'être resté. On te sera redevable !

- Tu sais Charlie ce que je pense de ce département.

- Oui, mais certains ne l'auraient pas fait… Enfin. Tu reviendras hein ? Je veux dire tu viens simplement ici pour le boulot. Faudrait qu'avec Harry et Severus, Blaise et Hermione vous reveniez nous faire un petit coucou un de ces jours.

- Pourquoi pas, enfin on bosse nous. Vous devriez revenir à la métropole. Tes parents seraient heureux de te voir.

- Je sais, mais nous ce n'est pas des dossiers qu'on traite. On est en charge de dragons.

Draco sourit compréhensif avant de boire son verre d'eau et de se lever.

- Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher quand même ? interrogea Anne.

- On comptait se faire un petit Poker.

- Une autre fois, je suis fatigué.

- Tu plaisantes t'as dormi toute la matinée et début de l'aprèm.

- J'ai besoin de rattraper des heures de sommeil que j'ai loupé.

- On a besoin d'un joueur, déconne pas Draco ! continua Johan.

- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre Weasley il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Comme tu veux.

- Merci pour le repas Alex c'était très bon.

- A demain Draco.

- Je vais prendre une douche avant.

- D'accord bonne nuit.

- Que le meilleur gagne.

- Ils ont aucune chance je suis le meilleur à ce jeu.

- Ne fait pas genre Maël, c'est moi la meilleure.

Le blond rigola à la remarque de Rose avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas forcément fatigué, voir même pas du tout mais il désirait simplement éviter de recroiser l'ancien Gryffondor. Enlevant son t-shirt il se mit à fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois il se rendit compte à quel point il avait perdu du poids, à quel point il avait changé. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux qu'il s'étonnait toujours à trouver aussi blond. C'était peut-être une des seules choses que son père lui avait laissé de bien. Oui parce qu'en étant emprisonné à Azkaban ses parents avaient tout emportés avec eux. La dignité de leur nom, leur réputation et leur argent. Draco c'était simplement retrouvé sans rien, sans toit, sans famille, sans un sous et avec une sale réputation de Mangemort sur les bras.

Se laissant aller sous l'eau chaude, l'ancien serpentard ferma les yeux repensant à la manière dont il avait galéré, demandant l'aide de son parrain avant d'enchainer petits boulots sur petits boulots pour payer ses études. Mais toute galère à une fin et Draco avait finit par s'en sortir. Et son passé comprenant ses parents ils l'avaient complètement oubliés. C'était à lui de vivre, à lui d'être heureux maintenant. Mais malheureusement il avait beau se l'être promis, il n'en était même pas capable. Il avait tout foiré il y a de ça déjà deux ans et demi. Et depuis il ne cherchait même plus à être heureux simplement à rester en vie.

Il soupira attrapant une serviette avant de la mettre autour de sa taille et de se poster devant le miroir pour essayer de donner une forme à ses cheveux encore dégoulinant. Les séchant il passa sa main vers la droite puis vers la gauche avant de sursauter au moment où la porte de la salle de bain fût ouverte par l'entrée de Ron.

- Weasley ?

Le roux ne dit rien, restant adossé à la porte ses yeux fixant le torse de l'invité où des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient encore.

- Tu- Qu'est-ce que- Je… vais te laisser la salle de bain.

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, son regard à présent sombre se faisait plus épieur alors que doucement il s'avançait vers Draco. Ce dernier ne bougeait complètement paralysé. Ron était beaucoup trop attirant pour ses propres yeux, ne portant qu'un simple jean, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son corps. Alors sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte ou qu'il n'y ait fait attention le roux se retrouva presque collé à lui, sentant son souffle brulant sur sa joue. Draco ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur qui le rendaient fou qui l'empêchaient complètement de réfléchir.

- Weasley…

Ce fut le dernier mot prononcé, qui résonna presque comme une supplique, une demande de mettre fin à la situation. Oui ce fut la dernière chose dite.

Draco avait marché jusqu'à sa chambre, titubant avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit. Il avait mal aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ses bras encerclant sa taille plus fortement, il se mit à inspirer puis expirer de manière régulière. Tout avait été trop vite. Après que Draco est parlé, Ron l'avait simplement regardé dans les yeux pour ensuite le retourner presque violement contre le mur, plongeant son nez dans sa nuque avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur la peau blanche de ses hanches. Le blond était resté paralysé, impossible de dire un mot, de faire un geste ou bien même de protester. Non il avait simplement été excité, tellement qu'il le ressentait encore dans ses veines, et encore plus lorsque que le roux avait arraché sa serviette avant de défaire son jean. Draco savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, et lorsqu'il avait entendu l'autre craché dans sa main il n'avait pu que fermer les yeux avant de sentir la déchirure. Ron était entré en lui sans préliminaire sans rien. Il l'avait baisé sans délicatesse, sans tendresse. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait même pas pu hurler. Intérieurement il criait, parce qu'il avait mal, parce que plus personne ne l'avait dominé depuis le roux. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait tenu sur ses jambes. Peut-être le fait que Ron le maintenait fermement contre lui, tout en continuant ses allées et venues. Oui Draco s'était accroché au mur, cherchant un souffle quelque chose qui pouvait lui contredire ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais rien. Rien et finalement les battements de son cœur surpassait sa douleur. Il se sentait bien, enfin mieux. Jamais depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait été aussi heureux, c'était même la première fois qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi seul. Parce que c'était ça, s'il avait refusé à tous ces hommes de lui passer dessus c'est qu'il savait que Ron était le seul à aussi bien le combler. Il n'aurait supporté aucune comparaison. Ron avait été le seul. Ron était le seul. Il n'y avait que lui, il n'y a toujours eu que lui. Alors même si personne ne l'avait pris depuis autant de temps, que le moment avait été douloureux, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir, d'être heureux. Parce que ce furent les mains de Ron qu'il avait senti caresser sa peau, ce fut le nez de Ron et son souffle erratique qui lui avaient fait frissonner la nuque. Et lorsqu'il vient en lui se furent ses dents qui marquèrent son épaule le faisant venir par la même occasion. A ce moment Draco n'avait même plus été capable de tenir debout, il s'était presque écroulé au sol simplement retenu par les bras puissants de son amant.

Malheureusement pas pour longtemps. Ron avait finit par le lâcher, et le blond c'était retenu de le supplier de rester en lui, de rester avec lui. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé remettre son jean avant de sans un mot quitter la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard que Draco avait été capable de se relever, enroulant son corps dans une serviette avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Oui, voilà comment Draco se retrouvait sur son lit, le regard vide, complètement glacé, incapable de faire un geste. Le blond avait simplement envie de mourir, son cœur lui faisait si mal que ça en était insupportable. Il aimait Ron à en crever, c'était ça son problème et malheureusement il l'aimait toujours. Ça l'avait bouffé, et ça le bouffait toujours. Mais le roux l'avait quitté, parce que lui, ne l'aimait pas, et il n'avait même pas été capable de le retenir de lui avouer tout ça. Alors tant pis pour lui s'il en souffrait, s'il en crevait, il n'avait qu'à écouter son père pour une fois.

« Rappelle-toi de ça Draco : L'amour c'est inutile, ça fait souffrir, ça déçoit, c'est douloureux. Ce n'est que pour les hommes faibles. Si tu ne veux pas tout perdre, si tu veux garder la tête froide, oublie l'amour. Rappelle-toi en bien surtout Draco. Sinon ça te détruira. Et un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais aller à cette merde ! »

Le blond s'était réveillé en sursaut, paniqué et transpirant. Sa tête encore pleine des images de son père lui crachant ses mots à plusieurs reprises. Cette phrase il avait finit par la connaître par cœur, et par presque y croire. Jusqu'au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur Ron, où il avait croisé son regard bleuté, où il s'était prit d'admiration pour ses cheveux trop roux, où il s'était senti bien en voyant son sourire, où il aimait se retrouver seul avec lui. Oui, jusqu'au moment où il a posé la première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Reprenant sa respiration après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Draco essaya de se redresser sur son lit, mais bien vite interrompu par une vive douleur au niveau de sa chute de rein. Au bout de plusieurs essais il capitula se rendant bien compte qu'il lui était impossible de s'asseoir. Putain, à quoi allait-il ressembler ? Il allait avoir une démarche misérable, et encore s'il pouvait mettre un pat devant l'autre. Finalement il décida de se rallonger sur le ventre évitant tout contact avec son postérieur avant de rabaisser la couette sur lui. De toute façon il n'avait même pas envie de se lever, de voir le soleil ou bien même de paraître heureux aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

C'est en plein milieu d'après-midi qu'il refit surface, ouvrant ses yeux sur sa chambre toujours aussi noir. Pourtant il était toujours aussi fatigué, pourtant il avait toujours aussi mal au cœur et également au corps. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur son lit de mort mais après tout il s'en foutait. Deux ans et demi qu'il essayait de garder la tête froide, de sourire devant ses amis et son parrain, d'être un minimum heureux enfin de le paraître, et là en à peine deux petites semaines tout c'était écroulé. Parce que la vérité était là, il s'était voilé la face pendant trop longtemps. Genre il n'avait jamais été accroché au roux. Du vent putain. Et il savait depuis le moment où Ron lui avait dit qu'il ne se verrait plus de manière intime, que tout ça l'affectait et l'affecterait mais quand plus son pauvre petit cœur se retrouvait en miettes s'en qu'il n'ait pu rien y faire mais surtout sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte s'être imprégné autant de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Il revient sur terre lorsque deux coups furent frappés à sa porte. Grognant, il renvoya la personne, désirant broyer du noir en paix. Malheureusement pour lui la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une vive lumière du jour qui lui donna mal à la tête sur le champ, avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer une silhouette, qui au fur et à mesure des secondes passantes, lui paraissait de plus en plus familière. Brutalement il se leva, grimaçant bien évidemment sous la vive douleur au niveau de ses reins, mais à ce moment peu importait. Il se jeta simplement dans les bras de la personne en face de lui avant d'enfoncer son nez dans le cou offert et de souffler presque de soulagement de retrouver une présence familière.

- Harry…

- Hey Draco ! Personne ne t'a vu de la journée. Pourquoi tu étais dans le noir ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui mentit le blond. Merde, je suis content de te voir.

- Je me suis dis que pour tes derniers jours j'allais venir te faire une petite surprise.

- Comment l'a pris Severus ?

- Disons que j'ai vu mieux, et pire.

Draco sourit avant de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il commença à marcher vers la sortie de la chambre. Harry l'interrogea du regard, inquiet mais d'un mouvement de bras l'ancien Serpentard lui fit comprendre ou plutôt croire que ce n'était rien. Alors prenant sur lui il reprit sa marche entrainant son ami avec lui dans le couloir pour finir par arriver dans le salon cuisine.

- Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu étais couché ?

- J'ai pas mal bossé cette nuit, insomnie.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens.

- Je ne te mens pas.

- Comme le jour où je t'ai retrouvé inconscient dans ton appartement, parce que tu avais cessé de te nourrir ?

- T'es pas obligé de remettre ça tout le temps sur le tapis. Et puis je ne cessais pas de me nourrir, je bossais juste plus dur pour décrocher mon diplôme.

- J'aurais toujours tord de m'inquiéter pour toi c'est ça ?

Le blond allait répliquer mais l'entrée de toute l'équipe l'en empêcha. Très vite il se retrouva séparé du brun qui lui se fit entourer de tout le monde dans de petits cris de joie prouvant à quel point sa présence était la bienvenue. Ça le directeur n'en douta pas. Mais ce n'était rien contrairement à la joie se lisant sur le visage de Ron, venant de rentrer dans la maison, lorsqu'il aperçut son meilleur ami. Les retrouvailles ne se firent pas attendre, et ce fut presque les yeux lui piquant qu'il regarda le roux enserrer le brun. Son sourire magnifique et si sincère pour une fois. Il avait l'air heureux, rendant la jalousie de Draco encore plus présente en pensant que ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Ça le rendait presque dingue. Mais il réussi à se contenir, sortant sur le perron pour se mettre en retrait. Les mains tremblantes il alluma une cigarette. Sa gorge le brulait ainsi que ses yeux. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas du à la fumée, mais plutôt par le trou béant qui remplaçait son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné quelques mois plutôt où c'était vrai il s'était laissé aller à une déprime violente qui l'avait entrainer si bas qu'il était resté enfermé chez lui pendant plusieurs semaines, oubliant l'importance de se lever et même de manger. Ecrasant son mégot avant de rallumer une nouvelle cigarette il repensa au jour où Harry avait forcé sa porte le retrouvant avec plusieurs kilos en moins inconscient. Peut-être que ce jour là le brun n'aurait pas du rentrer dans l'appartement, peut-être, parce qu'aujourd'hui il se sentirait mieux.

- J'aurais préféré que tu repartes d'ici avec une autre image du département.

- J'aime ce département Charlie.

- Je ne te parle pas du département en lui-même, mais des gens qui en font parti, et de ce qu'il a pu se passer ici pendant ton séjour.

- Tout s'est très bien passé, pourquoi tu t'en fais comme ça ?

- Je m'en fais pour toi Draco. Et c'est ce que tu as dis à Harry ? Que tout c'était bien passé ? Que tu respirais le bonheur ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Non, tu me mens Draco. Ça ne l'est pas.

- Pourquoi vous me prenez la tête chacun de votre côté !

- Parce que je t'apprécie Draco, et que j'adorais t'avoir comme beau frère.

Le blond se raidit, crispant l'une de ses mains sur la rampe en bois avant de porter la seconde à sa bouche pour tirer fortement sur sa cigarette.

- Le plus triste c'est de voir Ron dans le même état que toi.

- Je crois qu'Harry te demande.

- Pardon ?

- Ou peut-être que c'est moi qu'il appelle.

Liant geste à la parole, Draco écrasa son mégot avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'aller se poser contre le bar ne pouvant décidément pas mettre en contact son postérieur avec n'importe quel siège. Restant tout de même à l'écart il attrapa une tasse avant d'y verser un restant de thé encore chaud.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la matinée.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'es resté dans ta chambre ?

- Parce que je dormais. Est-ce que j'étais dans l'obligation de venir vous aider ?

- Non.

- Bien !

- Malfoy je…

- Quoi Weasley, quoi ? Pourquoi viens-tu me faire la conversation ? Ne tourne pas autour du pot !

- Peux-tu parler moins fort !

- Ça te dérange que les autres sachent ?

- Il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Bien sur…

Emportant sa tasse avec lui, Draco se détourna du roux dans le but de retourner dans sa chambre et de commencer sa valise. Mais la main de l'ancien Gryffondor se resserrant autour de son poignet le retient dans la pièce.

- Pour hier, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

- Tu me fais rire avec tes excuses Weasley.

- Putain- Mais- Je t'ai vu marcher. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal comme ça. On a faire pire par le passé je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu ne pensais pas quoi ? Putain mais réfléchis. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'entretiens le passage tous les jours depuis que je suis ici. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. T'as pas pensé une seule seconde que j'avais besoin de… bordel !

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, se regardant dans les yeux, la main de Ron encerclant toujours le bras du blond, sous le regard de toute l'assemblée à présent silencieuse et fixée sur la scène.

- Malfoy, je suis désolé je t'ai dis. J'imaginais que tu avais une vie en dehors de ton boulot et de ton apparence.

Draco se figea, serrant son poing il arracha son poignet de la prise du roux avant de commencer à reculer le plus loin possible de lui riant nerveusement.

- Ça t'étonne que je ne joue pas la putain ? Que depuis deux ans et demi je n'ai du sauté que trois quatre personnes ? Tu me faire rire Weasley. Vois-tu pour une fois tu as raison. Ma vie se résume à mon boulot.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, Malfoy.

- Je ne te ferais pas croire quoi ? hurla presque l'invité.

- Tu aimais trop ça. T'en redemandais à chaque fois. Je t'entends encore me supplier en gémissant comme une fille. Alors ne me dit pas qu'à Londres tu laisses tes mains bien sagement dans tes poches et que tu n'exposes pas ton cul à qui en voudrait.

Draco releva ses yeux brillants et déçu vers lui avant de s'approcher brutalement.

- Eh bien si ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? hurla-t-il à nouveau, parce que je n'ai laissé personne me passer dessus depuis toi. Tu comprends Weasley ? Tu as été le seul, t'entends ? LE SEUL à me faire écarter les cuisses !

Draco le poussa violement avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, au contraire de Ron qui resta paralysé avant de partir vers l'extérieur, enfourchant son balais et disparaissant bien rapidement dans la sombre forêt.

Dans la pièce principale le silence était toujours de rigueur, chacun se regardant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, Harry se rapprocha de Charlie l'entrainant un peu à l'écart.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux semaines ? demanda le brun.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je ne comprends même pas.

- Tu as bien des petits détails ?

- Tu sais ils se sont éviter pendant quasiment la totalité du séjour de Draco. Déjà quand ils se sont croisés la première fois, je te laisse imaginer leur réaction respective. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant pour Ron ?

- On n'a pas osé lui en parler. Tu sais bien tout ce qu'il a pu se passer.

- Je t'ai écouté Harry. Tu m'as demandé de pas m'en mêler, de ne pas lui dire qu'il gâchait sa vie en s'installant ici comme toi tu n'as pas dit à Draco qu'il faisait une erreur en ne le retenant pas. On est resté à l'écart et regarde ce que ça donne.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas nos affaires, ce n'était pas à nous d'intervenir.

- Je comprends mais regarde, où ils en sont…

- Je vais aller voir Draco, le connaissant il doit être en train de faire sa valise. Tu devrais peut-être aller parler à ton frère.

- Je le ferais bien Harry, crois-moi. Mais là je sais où il est parti et si je le rejoints je risque sois de ne pas rentrer en vie, sois que lui y laisse la sienne. Par contre s'il n'est pas de retour d'ici ce soir j'irais voir.

- D'accord.

Charlie déposa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du brun avant de le laisser quitter la pièce pour retrouver la chambre et donc Draco. Oui le brun retrouva un Draco énervé, faisant des gestes brusques, attrapant ses vêtements pour les remettre dans sa valise, frappant de temps à autres dans son lit, avant de soupirer.

- Hey Draco…

- Quoi Harry, hein quoi ? Vas-y dit moi ta façon de penser, rappelle-moi comme tu as toujours raison !

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Draco regarde-moi.

Le blond se retourna vers son ami, ses mains tremblantes, son visage crispé par l'énervement alors que ses yeux rouges laissaient glisser des larmes.

- Je suis fatigué Harry. Et tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison.

L'Auror approcha précipitamment avant de le prendre simplement dans ses bras le serrant contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Draco.

- Attends laisse-moi juste quelques secondes.

Et c'est ce qu'Harry lui donna. Le directeur finit par se redresser essuyant ses yeux avant de respirer fortement et de reprendre les préparations de sa valise.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Parler de quoi ?

- Draco…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, absolument rien. Je vais simplement quitter ce pays, rentrer à Londres, rendre le dossier au ministre et reprendre ma petite routine.

- Je présume que je n'ai rien à y redire.

Le blond acquiesça continuant de ranger ses affaires alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce. Après son départ le silence revient brutalement laissant Draco seul avec lui-même. Sursautant au claquement de la porte, il s'arrêta fermant les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui hurler ça ? Le seul ! C'était vrai après tout, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, il n'avait pas besoin de s'imaginer que Draco pouvait éprouver quelque chose depuis tout ça, à cause de tout ça. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Le blond était désespérément amoureux.

Lorsqu'il revient plusieurs heures plus tard dans la cuisine Harry, Maël, les jumelles et Clément étaient toujours là, discutant simplement autour d'un café. A son entrée, les conversations cessèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Draco déposa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'approcher du groupe.

- Tu pars ? interrogea Maël.

- Oui.

- Tu ne devais pas rester encore jusqu'à demain ?

- Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est pareil.

- Harry tu vas déjà nous quitter alors que tu viens d'arriver ? demanda Rose.

- Eh bien je-

- Harry n'est pas obligé de me suivre. Je suis assez grand pour utiliser un Portoloin.

- Oui, je repars avec Draco.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés par son désaccord. Souriant face à sa mauvaise humeur, le brun se leva s'approchant de lui avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et d'embrasser sa tempe, faisant grogner le directeur.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Parti sur le terrain d'Epic, mentionna Clément.

- Je pensais que vous ne l'approchiez pas !

- On a…

- On n'a pas de nouvelles de Ron, lâcha brutalement Violette.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as vu comment est Epic, tu sais à quel point il est sensible aux sentiments humains et à quel point il est proche de Ron. Vu dans quel état il est parti après votre altercation, Charlie s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir.

Draco n'a même pas eu le temps de répliquer que la porte, donnant sur l'extérieur, s'ouvrit brutalement sur Charlie portant à bout de bras son frère alors qu'Alex de l'autre côté soutenait ses jambes. Anne et Johan les suivaient, la jeune femme tenant dans ses mains le balai en miette du plus jeune des deux roux.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? paniqua Harry.

- J'en étais sûr putain. J'aurais dû t'écouter et aller le chercher tout de suite.

- Charlie calme-toi…

- Quand on est arrivé sur le terrain, il était par terre à peine conscient, son balai en morceau un peu plus loin. Epic tournait autour énervé. Je crois qu'on ne serait pas arrivé…

- Est-ce que son état est grave ? demanda Violette inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Alex tout en continuant de soigner les plaies ouvertes du roux, alors qu'Anne lui fit boire une potion pour le faire dormir et en même temps accélérer la guérison. Les blessures ont plutôt l'air superficielles, du à sa chute de balais. Je ne pense pas qu'Epic l'ait touché.

Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment, les battements de son cœur beaucoup trop fort l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Son regard fixait simplement la silhouette inanimée de Ron sur le canapé alors qu'Harry et Charlie se tenaient juste à côté. Il n'avait pas dis un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient apparus à la porte, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre complètement paralysé face à ce qui était entrain de se dérouler. Ron était là allongé en face de lui, le visage recouvert d'égratignures et de sang alors qu'une de ses mains formait maintenant un angle étrange. Le blond se retenait, il avait envie de pleurer de se jeter sur lui, d'embrasser sa peau de lui murmurer qu'il était là, de s'allonger près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais Draco était simplement resté là à regarder l'assemblée, imprimant une dernière fois l'image de son ancien amant, avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la maison. Allumant une cigarette il commença à marcher à travers le terrain vers l'endroit où il avait utilisé son portoloin pour arriver dans ce pays il y a de ça deux semaines. Il finit par pleurer simplement avant d'écraser son mégot au sol et de retrouver son moyen de transport, ou plutôt de disparaître.

- Draco Malfoy, où comptes-tu t'enfuir comme ça ?

- Harry retourne à l'auberge.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir de cette manière.

Le blond se retourna simplement lâchant sa valise au sol, las de cette situation de ces derniers jours passés, las de ses sentiments trop forts et trop présents.

- Je veux rentrer Harry, simplement rentrer. Je suis fatigué, alors laisse-moi retrouver mon appartement et ma vie.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser fuir Draco. Je ne peux plus te laisser gâcher ta vie comme ça. S'il te plait Draco. Reste encore et parlez-vous.

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner là-bas, je pense qu'il aimerait que son meilleur ami soit à ses côtés quand il se réveillera.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qu'il aimerait voir.

Le blond rit nerveusement passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de relever son regard vers son ami.

- Je te l'ai dis Harry, tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison. Tu me connais plus que je ne me connais moi-même. Oui je n'allais pas bien par le passé et aujourd'hui c'est de nouveau le cas, et oui Ron est lié à tout ça et l'a toujours été. Mais cesse Harry de me le rappeler à chaque fois, parce que c'est lui qui a décidé, qui a choisit pour nous deux.

- Draco non tu ne comprends-

- Je suis épuisé Harry, alors laisse-moi rentrer, laisse-moi oublier tout ça.

Le brun s'avança vers le directeur pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'ancien Serpentard se recula simplement.

- Reste…

- Je suis désolé.

Alors Draco lui sourit juste tristement avant d'activer le portoloin et de disparaitre sous le regard déçu et impuissant d'Harry.

**5 Mois plus tard.**

Un brun et un blond courraient l'un à côté de l'autre à travers les couloirs blancs, divers paquets dans les mains. L'Auror finit par tourner à droite alors que l'ancien Serpentard continua tout droit.

- Draco qu'est ce que tu fous ? Chambre 201, c'est sur la gauche.

- Ah merde. Mais tu es sur ?

- C'est toi qui m'a dis que Blaise t'avais répété à plusieurs reprises que c'était la n°201.

Le blond rit nerveusement avant d'attraper la main d'Harry qui l'entraina dans sa course jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre. Inspirant chacun leur tour ils frappèrent avant d'entrer dans la pièce, souriant à la vision d'un nouveau petit bonheur dans la vie de leurs amis.

- Hey… salua le brun.

- Coucou la petite famille, rajouta Draco.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit rapidement sentant leur cœur gonfler face aux deux petites têtes magnifiques, l'une dans les bras de Blaise et l'autre dans les bras d'Hermione.

- T'as fait un sacré boulot ma belle, ils sont magnifiques.

La brune sourit les embrassant tous les deux avant que Blaise ne les sert contre lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Tu m'étonnes. Rappelle-moi combien d'heures de travail ?

- 8 heures.

- Tiens, cadeau pour la maman.

Harry tandis un bouquet de fleurs à sa meilleure amie avant de sortir un appareil photo et de commencer à mitrailler les deux nouveaux nés et les parents.

- Vous avez choisis quoi comme prénom alors ?

- Jade et Maël. Vous aimez ?

Les deux arrivants sourirent, s'exaltant devant ces deux magnifiques bouilles avant de chacun en prendre un dans leur bras, gazouillant tout en répétant leur prénom d'une manière adorable.

Blaise avait envoyé une lettre écrite dans la panique à son meilleur ami le prévenant que sa petite amie était entrain d'accoucher. Immédiatement Draco avait alerté Harry avant qu'ils ne se rendent ensemble à l'hôpital, cadeaux en mains et sourire aux lèvres. Et à ce moment l'ancien Serpentard tenant Jade dans ses bras regardait ses amis et leur bonheur. Blaise aux côtés de sa petite amie, ses bras la serrant contre lui alors que doucement ils s'embrassaient, heureux, et Harry ses yeux pétillants fixés sur le petit garçon, lui murmurant déjà des mots des promesses d'une vie magnifique l'attendant. Draco embrassa le front de la petite avant de la reposer dans son berceau, et de se poser sur un siège.

- Blaise et moi avons discutés et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur les parrains et marraine.

- Ginny sera la marraine de Jade.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Pas encore, elle passera demain.

- Draco, nous voulons que tu sois le parrain de Jade.

- Qu-Quoi ? Moi ?

- Oui toi.

- Mais-

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Oh si, si. Merde je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, je serais irréprochable, parfait.

- Nous n'en doutons pas. Harry tu veux bien être le parrain de Maël ?

Le brun émit un petit cri de joie avant d'aller embrasser ses amis.

- Mais et… enfin Ron ?

- Il n'aura pas de marraine, ce sera Ron le second parrain.

- Oh…

- Je vais y aller, interrompit le blond.

- Quoi déjà ?

- J'ai encore énormément de travail, et puis je préfère partir avant que… De toute façon je dois être au ministère dans une demi-heure.

- Ça t'arrive d'être en repos Draco ? s'énerva Blaise.

- Vois-tu j'ai du boulot, et j'ai eu déjà deux semaines de vacances la dernière fois. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à vous le rappeler.

- Deux semaines en un an Draco. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu fais n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule à nouveau Harry alors je vais y aller.

- Comme d'habitude.

Le blond ne rétorqua rien embrassant la maman, sa désormais filleul et son jumeau et de saluer d'un « à plus tard » ces deux amis pour finir par quitter la chambre laissant derrière lui un silence désagréable et clair vis-à-vis de la discussion qui allait suivre, le concernant surement.

Draco se réveilla couché sur ses dossiers. Un regard autour de lui, lui rappela qu'il était toujours dans son bureau au ministère. 19h30 encore un de ces foutus assoupissements. C'était régulier depuis son retour de Roumanie. La nuit il avait du mal à s'endormir, puis il se réveillait vers les trois ou quatre heures. Chaque fois il se levait pour s'activer dans son appart avant de partir bosser vers 8h30. Et alors toujours il s'endormait sur son bureau, deux ou trois fois dans la journée sans réellement sans rendre compte. Harry s'en était aperçus en le trouvant presque inconscient sur son fauteuil il y a de ça trois mois. Depuis les engueulades s'enchainaient. Il lui reprochait d'être parti comme un voleur, de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, d'être obstiné. Draco ne cherchait jamais la confrontation, il fuyait à chaque fois, lâchant une excuse pour partir. Ces derniers temps cela c'était presque empiré, le blond restait chez lui déclinait presque toujours les dinés ou les sorties. Harry lui criait également dessus parce qu'il voyait bien que Draco replongeait doucement mais surement dans une dépression qui une nouvelle fois lui faisait perdre du poids.

Frottant ses yeux, il replaça ses cheveux désordonnés avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires. Il allait rentrer chez lui nourrir flaque, prendre une douche et se coucher directement. Mais c'était s'en compter Harry qui assit sur une chaise devant la porte, attendait le regard dur et les bras croisés. A sa vue le blond sursauta avant d'expirer doucement, résigné.

- Bien dormi ?

- Harry…

- T'allais rentrer chez toi j'imagine ?

- Oui. Je- Je suis fatigué.

- Je vois ça.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule.

- Je sais. Moi non plus Draco. Je ne supporte plus. Tu fais parti de la famille tu sais ? La mienne, celle que je me suis construite. Alors je m'inquiète. C'est juste ça. Je m'inquiète de te voir triste, de te voir fatigué, de ne pas te voir manger.

- Mais-

- Tu va me dire que je m'en fais pour rien je sais. Mais je ne veux pas qu'un matin tu te réveilles en te rendant compte que t'es passé à côté de ta vie, à côté de ton bonheur. Que tu l'as laissé filer juste par fierté. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ça.

- Tu fais également partis de ma famille.

Le brun lui sourit frappant doucement son épaule avant de dégager la porte pour pouvoir sortir.

- Tu viens mangers à la maison ce soir ?

- Encore ?

- Je préfère un encore, plutôt que tu rentres et que tu ne te nourrisses pas.

- Je me nourris !

- Une pomme ? rigola Harry.

- T'es nul. Severus doit être ravi de se retrouver avec autant de jeunes.

- Non ça va, il n'a rien dit. Il est plutôt content comme ça il t'a à l'œil et puis ça lui permet de faire la cuisine.

- M'avoir à l'œil on dirait que tu parles d'un enfant voir carrément d'un chien.

- Tu viens alors ?

- Je viens.

Draco suivit alors son ami à travers le couloir jusqu'au réseau de cheminés avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et que dans un même mot qu'Harry ils ne disparaissent dans une flamme verte.

Lorsque l'ancien Serpentard passa la porte de son appartement ce fut comme toujours les miaulements enjoués de son chaton qui l'accueillirent. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, le blond se dirigea à l'aveuglette derrière sa cuisine américaine pour servir des croquettes à Flaque avant que par automatisme il ne retrouva sa chambre, s'enfonçant sous les draps de son lit après n'avoir gardé que son boxer. Il était épuisé. Epuisé de s'être forcé à se nourrir, épuisé d'avoir fait semblant de rire, épuisé d'avoir combattu le sommeil devant ses amis pour ne pas leur montrer à quel point il lui devenait impossible de rester debout. Il était épuisé de beaucoup de choses, et plus le temps passait moins ça allait en s'arrangeant. Foutu ministre, foutu visite en Roumanie, foutu vie ouai.

C'est en plein milieu de la nuit voir même en début de matinée que des coups portés à sa porte le réveillèrent. 3h45, quel était l'inconscient qui venait interrompre son sommeil qu'il avait pour une fois trouvé rapidement. Grognant contre lui-même, contre la porte qui continuait de faire du bruit, mais surtout grognant contre l'imbécile qui venait lui pourrir sa journée il se leva se dirigeant vers l'entrée, avant d'ouvrir d'un pas fébrile la porte. Ses yeux encore voilés d'un sommeil trop récent il mit un certain temps avant de distinguer clairement la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je te réveille.

- Arrête c'est vrai ? répondit ironiquement le blond.

- Excuse-moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Weasley ?

- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques heures. J'ai mangé avec mes parents puis je suis allé faire un tour dans Londres, et je suis arrivé ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Merde Weasley, il est presque 4h, je suis épuisé et demain je bosse.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux, alors que le sommeil venait violement lui retombé dessus. Résistant il se frotta énergiquement les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Finalement il se dégagea de l'entrée laissant le passage au roux qui timidement passa le pas de la porte avant de se diriger silencieusement vers le canapé. A peine cinq minutes qu'il était là et il retrouvait déjà ses marques, les yeux fermés il aurait pu traverser tout l'appartement, retrouvant chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Mais il se contenta simplement de s'asseoir.

- Tu vas prendre un café je suppose ?

- Oui je veux bien s'il te plait.

Draco passa derrière son bar pour retrouver le plan de travail de sa cuisine et sa cafetière. Réchauffant le liquide d'un sort, il en servit une tasse avant de se préparer un thé et de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron lui tendant sa tasse.

- Merci.

Le blond ne dit rien, après tout ce n'était pas à lui de parler. Alors il se recula simplement à l'autre bout du sofa pour éviter le moindre contact avec l'invité, tenant fermement sa tasse entre ses mains. Buvant de temps à autre la boisson brulante, il finit par relever son regard tombant sur les yeux beaucoup trop bleus de Ron le fixant. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en boxer.

- Je-

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Ron. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi pendant ton séjour en Roumanie.

- Je ne veux pas reparler de ça.

- D'accord.

Ron reposa sa tasse sur la petite table alors que Flaque venait lui sauter dessus.

- Hey… salut toi. Merde qu'est ce que tu as pu grandir depuis tout ce temps. Une vraie boulle de poils.

- Il mange trop.

- Ça change de toi.

- Pardon ?

- Harry a dit à Charlie que tu n'allais pas très bien, et que ça s'empirait.

- Je n'ai jamais eu un grand appétit. Et Harry amplifie juste beaucoup les choses.

- Tu as maigris, et tu as l'air épuisé.

- Il est 4h du matin putain.

- Je sais excuse-moi.

Et c'était un fait, Draco était blanc, beaucoup plus blanc que d'habitude. Il avait froid mais n'avait même pas la force de se relever pour aller se couvrir, il avait envie de s'endormir mais il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de se rendre compte que la présence du roux n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant la résistance lui faisant défaut il déposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé observant son ancien amant toujours assis en face de lui ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- J'ai retrouvé un pull à toi à la maison, il est dans ma valise au Terrier je te le ramènerais. Oh et j'ai aussi retrouvé ton briquet.

- Hm…

- Weasley ?

- J'ai arrêté.

- De fumer ?

- Oui.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais plus. Peut-être que tu avais raison.

- Draco ?

- Je… Je suis fatigué Ron.

- Hey…

Le blond avait à présent les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait plus les garder ouverts. La nuit blanche de la veille et les deux trois heures de sommeil de l'avant-veille se rappelaient difficilement à lui. Ron se mit à sourire doucement à cette vision, Draco paressait si fragile à cette instant. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui tombant sur le visage, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sa peau pâle si tentante, et ses doigts fins posés simplement sur ses longues jambes. Doucement Ron glissa sa main sur joue en une tendre caresse avant de le prendre contre lui le soulevant pour l'amener à sa chambre et le déposer sur son lit avant de le recouvrir de son drap. Ron le trouva encore une fois magnifique, mais il se retint de s'allonger à ses côtés de le prendre contre lui, d'enserrer sa taille, d'embrasser sa peau. Il se retint de tout et embrassa simplement son front avant de quitter l'appartement.

Draco se réveilla totalement paniqué. Il était en retard. Son réveille n'avait pas sonné, ou plutôt non il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu. Tout ça parce qu'il avait bien dormi, et il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière nuit où ça lui était arrivé. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à tout ça, il se rua simplement sous la douche avant de s'habiller un minimum et de rejoindre sa cheminée pour atterrir au ministère.

C'est ainsi que le blond traversa le couloir pour arriver à son bureau, sa robe de sorcier à moitié mise, ses chaussures à peine attachées et ses cheveux en vrac. Il avait une allure déplorable, mais peu importait, parce c'est à l'heure qu'il passa la porte de son bureau. Assis à sur son fauteuil il prit le temps de se reconstruire une apparence, avant de commencer à se mettre au travail. Il ne travaillait pas cet aprèm ce qui était un bon point vu sa motivation et son envie en cette belle matinée. Commençant à lire son premier dossier il s'arrêta brutalement le crayon en suspens, alors que lui revenait brutalement à l'esprit la venue de Ron en pleine nuit à son appart. Wow. Il ne se rappelait même plus s'être couché. Une explication ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu arriver en retard.

- Harry dit-moi que tu as un café pour moi.

- Tient !

- Merci, soupira Draco en attrapant la tasse brulante.

- Raconte.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas entendu le réveil.

- Attend tu insinues que tu as dormi toute la nuit.

- En gros oui.

- Comment ça en gros ?

Le directeur se racla la gorge se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, avant de boire rapidement sa boisson.

- Disons que j'ai eu une visite assez inattendue en pleine nuit.

- Qui ça ?

- Ron.

- Oh…

Le brun s'assit sur le canapé en face, entendant plus d'explications de son ami qui ne vinrent pas.

- Tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute Harry, il est passé parce qu'il était dans le coin c'est tout. Il s'est excusé pour la dernière fois et m'a dis que j'avais oublié des affaires là-bas qu'il avait dans sa valise au terrier. La suite je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois que je me suis endormi. Voilà.

- Vous allez vous revoir ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Draco…

Le blond soupira passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de relever son regard vers son ami qui le fixait. Une minute silencieuse passa. Et pourtant Draco comprit, l'ancien Gryffondor savait et ça depuis longtemps. Il s'en serait peut-être aperçu depuis le début s'il ne s'était pas voilé la face lui-même. Harry savait mais ne disait rien, il respectait ce besoin de silence, ce besoin de temps. Mais peut être que trois ans ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Harry savait alors peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire semblant.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais plus. Lui et moi s'est terminé, et ça n'a même jamais commencé. Ça n'a toujours été qu'une histoire de fesses.

- S'il te plait arrête.

- Je sais ce que tu en penses. Mais c'est ce que je dois me répéter, car pour lui c'était ça.

- Peut-être que tu te trompes, peut-être que tu t'es toujours trompé.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui as toujours eu tord Harry.

Laissant tomber le brun se leva pour approcher de son ami.

- Tu viens manger ce soir ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu supposes bien.

Le blond finit par rire doucement éjectant son ami de son bureau pour se remettre à bosser, ou plutôt faire semblant.

Lorsque sa montre afficha 19h30, Draco se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de son parrain et de son petit ami à attendre que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il était fatigué sans vraiment l'être, cette soirée ne le dérangeait pas et pourtant il avait la désagréable envie de se retrouver seul pour ruminer son désespoir, il avait envie de se pointer au Terrier tout en désirant fuir la présence du roux descendu en ville. Malheureusement pour lui la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le sourire de Severus qui le prit très vite contre lui, comme s'il souhaitait presque s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

- Tu vas bien…

- Sev', je ne suis plus un enfant. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant.

- Tu es comme un fils pour moi, alors je m'inquiéterais chaque fois que tu diras aller bien alors que les valises sous tes yeux prouvent le contraire.

- Mais-

- Maintenant rentre, on attendait plus que toi.

Le plus jeune tira sa langue comme un petit enfant alors que son parrain passait sa main dans la chevelure blonde histoire d'y mettre un peu de désordre. Protestant Draco s'appliqua à se recoiffer un minimum, sous le regard dépité de Severus. Leur rire s'unissant un bref instant, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le directeur se figeant à la vue d'une chevelure rousse. Qu'est ce que Weasley foutait ici ?

- Ron est passé tout à l'heure alors on l'a invité à rester manger avec nous.

- Je te corrige Harry, tu as proposé à ton meilleur ami de rester.

- Ça ne te dérange pas Draco ?

Le blond se tourna un instant vers Harry qui souriait plein d'espoir avant de toiser Ron le visage inexpressif, tenant dans ses mains un verre de whisky pur feu, les yeux rivés dans les deux billes argentés de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Je ne comptais pas rester longtemps de toute façon.

- Bien sur, soupira Harry. Et si nous passions à table ?

- Oui, je vais chercher le premier plat.

- Je viens t'aider chéri.

Le survivant s'enfuit presque dans la cuisine à la suite de son petit ami laissant ainsi les deux anciens amants en tête à tête, un silence désagréable régnant dans la pièce.

- Ça va ? Je veux dire… la journée n'a pas été trop dur.

- J'ai vécu pire.

- Je n'aurais pas du passer si tard, je suis désolé.

- Un peu tard pour s'excuser.

Ron se mordit un instant la lèvre, croisant les doigts avant de relever son regard vers le blond.

- Je suis allée à l'hôpital voir Hermione. Elle est magnifique, les jumeaux son magnifiques. Et merde elle m'avait manqué.

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?

- Je… oui. Tu pensais que j'étais là pour quoi ?

Draco se mit à rire un instant, se leva pour rejoindre la table et pour oublier la phrase qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui répondre qu'il avait espérer qu'il soit en partie là pour lui.

- Malfoy ?

- Alors content d'être parrain ?

- Tout autant que toi j'imagine.

- Oui…Tu repars quand ?

- Tu es pressé de me voir partir ?

- J'espère que vous avez faim, Sev' a fait à manger pour un régiment ! arriva Harry.

Le blond soupira de soulagement de ne pas répondre à la question du roux, tout en soupirant de dépit face à son assiette que l'Auror était en train de remplir. Il n'était pas anorexique, il n'avait aucun problème avec la nourriture il avait juste appris à se priver lorsque ses comptes s'étaient retrouvés à sec et qu'il avait du payé ses études. Privation qui lui était resté, lui collant à présent à l'estomac. Petit appétit.

Harry éclata de rire, entrainant son meilleur ami avec lui. Le professeur venait de rappeler une année docte du temps de Poudlard. Draco les regardait, les écoutait, se rappelant que lui il n'avait pas été si proche d'eux que ça il s'était simplement épris de Ron pendant sa dernière année. Alors quand le blond repensait à Poudlard il se revoyait simplement dans les bras du soigneur, enlacé dans la salle sur demande, à l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus fort sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

- Harry était arrivé complètement paniqué dans le dortoir. Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi blanc. Il était aux bords des larmes, aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Il s'est écroulé sur son lit sans rien expliqué, rien.

- T'es pas obligé de raconter ça Ron.

- Si, si c'est très drôle quand j'y repense.

- Et qu'est ce que monsieur avait ? sourit le potioniste.

- Alors attend que je me souvienne. « Le nouveau professeur de DCFM le drague. Il le drague Ron et il se laisse faire. Quand je suis arrivé pour ma retenue ce naze était là à son bureau, il lui faisait les yeux doux et Severus souriait. Il lui a proposé un rendez-vous, tu te rends compte ? Oh Merlin il me déteste. Je ne suis que le fils de celui qu'il déteste. Un gamin. Il ne m'a même pas regardé, une seule fois. Rien. » J'ai passé la nuit à l'écouter se plaindre, tout en essayant de le réconforter.

L'adulte éclata de rire avant de s'approcher de son petit ami et de l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser passionné.

- T'étais trop occupé à laver les chaudrons et à fixer l'autre professeur pour remarquer que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

- Tu mens.

- Non, non.

Les lèvres du plus vieux se dirigèrent derrière l'oreille du survivant lui murmurant des paroles excitantes, faisant gémir doucement le soumis.

- Hm… excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser hein !

- Reste Draco, Sev' va se calmer.

- Vous connaissant je ne veux pas être là dans les prochaines minutes.

- Allez Draco, on n'a pas encore pris le café.

- Merci pour le repas, mais j'y vais vraiment. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Bien comme tu veux ? Tu bosses demain ?

- Non. Repos.

- Eh bien repose-toi et dors Draco !

- Bien sur Sev'. Je crois que ce conseil vous ne l'appliquerez pas alors bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi.

- Weasley…

Le roux le regarda s'en aller, toussotant à la vue des deux amants se fixant amoureusement. Il n'allait surement pas s'éterniser ici lui aussi.

Draco retira rapidement son t-shirt avant de s'étaler sur le canapé pour câliner son chat ronronnant doucement.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange Flaque ? Tu prends ma place et je prends la tienne.

Au miaulement de son chat le blond éclata de rire se trouvant absolument stupide de faire la conversation avec son animal de compagnie. Alors pris d'un bâillement il se releva, passa dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau avant de se diriger dans sa chambre. Son chemin bien vite interrompu par l'entente d'une personne frappant à la porte de son appartement. Draco jura une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger d'un pas las vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Je ramène juste ton pull et ton briquet. Tu te souviens ?

- Hum, merci.

L'ancien Serpentard attrapa ses affaires et releva la tête vers son ami.

- Est-ce que tu veux autre chose ?

- Je repars demain.

- Ah. Tu n'as pas pris de café chez Harry ?

- Disons que je me suis enfui avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu veux le prendre ici peut-être avant de rentrer au Terrier.

- Oh… merci.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine. Ron sur une chaise de bar et Draco sur le comptoir, les deux se fixent sans se dire un mot, une tasse de café dans les mains pour l'un et une tasse de thé pour l'autre.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais-

- Non Weasley.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce soir là. T'étais là et- merde, ça faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas vu un corps d'homme. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal comme ça. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi. Je n'étais pas comme ça, pendant qu'on était ensemble je n'étais pas-

- Pendant qu'on était ensemble ?

- Eh bien oui à Poudlard et après, enfin peu importe parce que-

- Tu considérais qu'on était ensemble ?

Ron leva un sourcil, se mettant debout pour s'approcher de Draco.

- Ce qu'on faisait, ce n'était pas vraiment être amis, tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond eu un sourire automatique avant d'à son tour se lever pour retrouver le salon.

- Tu aimes être en Roumanie ?

- Eh bien-

- Etre loin de tout, comme ça ? Loin de tes parents, de tes frères, de ta sœur, de tes meilleurs amis ?

- J'aime ce que je fais en Roumanie. Oui Londres me manque et tout ce qui va avec, mais les dragons c'est mon métier maintenant. Ma vie.

- Ta vie ?

L'ancien Serpentard se mit à rire nerveusement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver ta vie !

- Vas-y. Allez balance ce que tu penses ! Dis-moi…

- J'aimerais me coucher.

Grognant contre sa réponse, Ron rattrapa Draco dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, sa main accrochant son poignet, avant de le pousser violement contre le mur.

- J'en ai marre Draco, alors une bonne fois pour toute exprime-toi putain.

- Tu parles d'une vie comme-ci c'était réellement le cas. Harry se moque et s'inquiète pour moi, mais toi… tu.. c'est pas une vie que t'as là-bas c'est un boulot. Tu pars le matin de bonne heure, tu rentres rarement pour manger le midi, le soir tu reviens la nuit tombée. T'appelle ça une vie ? T'as rien Weasley, que dal.

- Parce que toi tu en as une ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Draco avait presque hurlé acculant cette fois le roux contre le mur opposé. Ce dernier recula d'avantage cherchant presque à s'enfoncer dans le mur, son regard fuyait celui du blond, alors que ses mains moites s'enfonçaient dans ses poches.

- Recule…

- Quoi tu vas me frapper ? Vas-y Weasley !

- Arrête et recule.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder ? Tu m'humilies, et tu te pointes là comme ci tout allait bien ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Je t'ai demandé de reculer bordel, hurla le roux.

Sous la brutalité de l'ancien Gryffondor, le directeur se vit coller au mur par le corps du roux, une main autour de son cou, l'autre maintenant ses deux mains. Le regard de Draco se fit presque effrayer avant de se fermer en sentant les lèvres de Ron se poser brutalement contre les siennes. Alors le blond perdit totalement la notion de la réalité, cette bouche, il l'avait désiré depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Cette bouche sur la sienne, c'était ça son bonheur. Alors il y prit par plus violement plus durement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout ça dura que quelques bref secondes, avant qu'il ne ressente plus rien. A nouveau ce vide immense. Plus de bras encerclant son corps, plus d'odeur enivrante, plus de lèvres si douces si chaudes. Plus rien. Un simple regard désolé du roux, un mot d'excuse avant qu'il ne s'enfuit en courant.

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui débarqua sans prévenir sur la terre de Roumanie. Il ne c'était pas donné la peine de prendre le moindre vêtement de rechange ou bien même d'alerter Harry et Severus de son départ, ou bien même Charlie de son arrivée. Il était furieux, énervé, hors de lui-même. Après le départ précipité de Ron, il avait passé le restant de la nuit à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Impossible de dormir, de fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil. Il avait passé chaque seconde à réfléchir à s'énerver contre lui-même et contre le roux qui avait fuit comme un lâche. Cet enfoiré l'avait embrassé. Et putain que ça avait été bon.

Il avait mis quinze minutes avant de reprendre une respiration normale et de pouvoir faire un geste. Ron avait disparu. Draco avait fermé les yeux puis les avait rouverts. Appartement vide, seul son chat ronronnait doucement sur le canapé. Et là ce fût comme une évidence, ce n'était pas son appartement qui était vide, mais plutôt sa vie. Il était désespérément seul. Ron il le voulait, plus que n'importe quoi dans sa vie. Ça lui vrillait le cerveau, ça lui tordait les trippes, ça lui brulait le cœur. C'était ainsi, il l'avait dans la peau. Et ce connard l'avait embrassé pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Il voulait se foutre de sa gueule ? Eh bien ça n'allait surement se passer comme ça. Hors de question qu'il continue de souffrir sans rien dire. L'époque de Poudlard était terminée.

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Où se trouve ton enculé de frère ?

- Ron ? Il est avec Epic. On l'a à peine aperçu depuis son retour ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Emmène-moi le voir maintenant.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit raisonnable vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, surtout en présence d'Epic. Tu devrais-

- J'ai dis TOUT DE SUITE !

Charlie sursauta, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà vu l'ancien Serpentard s'énerver autant. Alors il se contenta simplement d'acquiescer enfourchant son balai accompagné de Draco avant de s'envoler en direction du terrain vague où son frère avait passé la journée. Ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Draco sauta littéralement au sol avant de s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers la silhouette se dressant devant le dragon, allongé sur l'herbe.

- Weasley ! hurla le blond à travers le terrain.

A l'entente du cri la bête releva brutalement la tête se mettant sur ses quatre pattes, ses iris s'assombrissant de colère alors qu'il commençait à avancer tout en grognant fortement. Ron écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Draco s'avançant vers eux. A quoi jouait ce crétin ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'un Dragon, que Epic était entrain de lui foncer dessus et pas de la plus amicale des façons ? Inconscient complètement inconscient.

Draco se rendant finalement compte de la situation, commença à paniquer se figeant au milieu du terrain. Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il n'était plus capable de faire un seul pas. Derrière lui il entendait Charlie courir en lui hurlant de reculer sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque. Facile à dire. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Vraiment pas bouger. Pour autant le dragon continuait d'avancer toujours plus rapidement, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant pour laisser passer de petits jets de flammes terrorisant d'avantage le directeur.

Il allait mourir là, c'était sûr.

- Draco ne bouge surtout pas.

Doucement l'ainé lui attrapa la main pour le faire reculer. Mais voyant la chose se faire l'animal se rua un peu plus sur les deux humains alors que Ron derrière se mettait à hurler, baguette en main, courant pour essayer d'empêcher l'acte qui allait se produire. Finalement après un premier échec le soigneur réussit à grimper sur le dragon pour lui faire changer de préoccupation. Après lui avoir injecté un sédatif puissant l'animal s'écroula au sol entrainant le soigneur dans sa chute. Draco écarquilla ses yeux d'effrois, alors que Charlie se ruait sur son frère pour le dégager. Ron mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se remettre debout, ses doigts essuyant le sang perlant de son front alors que sa manche laissait apercevoir des égratignures plus ou moins profonde.

- Malfoy ! Putain mais t'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

- Pardon ?

Draco crispa les poings avant de venir percuter la joue de son vis-à-vis. Ron chancela un instant avant de secouer la tête, le regard halluciné et énervé.

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

Le blond ne pris pas la peine de répondre et se jeta de nouveau sur son ancien amant, le frappant encore et encore. Charlie mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se ruer sur eux, attrapant une main de chacun pour les faire transplaner avec lui. L'arrivée dans l'auberge se fit délicate. Les trois corps tombèrent violement au sol, alors que tous les autres présents sursautèrent pour finir par se précipiter vers leurs amis pour les aider. Mais après s'être remis debout, Draco fit abstraction de l'étonnement de Maël et se retourna vers Ron encore au sol pour le remettre debout et le frapper de nouveau au visage. La réaction de Clément et d'Alexandre ne se fit pas attendre, ils attrapèrent les bras du blond pour l'éloigner et le retenir.

- Mais laissez-moi putain. Laissez-moi lui refaire la gueule.

- Draco arrête ! Calme-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le directeur cessa tout mouvement, pour regarder autour de lui. Tout le monde le fixait. Ron par terre, tenait sa lèvre dont un peu de sang s'échappait, son regard sombre en disait long sur son énervement. Ouai putain qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Se détachant brutalement de l'emprise des deux éleveurs il recula contre la fenêtre prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il espérait quoi ? Lui péter la gueule, lui hurler dessus tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis tout ce temps, et se faire pardonner juste après. Il espérait quoi ? Et bien juste une réciprocité. Un sens à cette baise dans la salle de bain, à ce baiser dans son appart, à tout. Tout ce que lui pouvait ressentir depuis Poudlard. Il espérait quoi ? L'espoir. Simplement.

- Draco ? ça va ? demanda Charlie inquiet.

- T'avais pas le droit, tu le sais ça ? Te pointer de nouveau dans ma vie comme ça… comme si rien… rien ne c'était passé. Jamais.

Draco releva son regard brillant, vitreux, vide. Il pleurait. A cette vision Ron sursauta se relevant pour faire un pas dans sa direction. Mais le blond recula. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser approcher à nouveau. Question de survie. Parce que là, ouai juste à ce moment, il n'était même plus sûr que son cœur ait encore la force de résister à ce trop plein d'amour. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à parler s'il venait à sortir sa présence, son odeur.

- J'ai cessez d'être un jouet depuis longtemps. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne suis plus un jouet, je ne suis pas un jouet. Alors tu n'as pas le droit… tu n'avais pas le droit. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. C'est surprenant hein… un Mal-Malfoy ayant un cœur. Tu t'y attendais pas à… putain… à celle là.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de sécher les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, mais sans grand succès. A côté Charlie, Alex, Clément et Maël reculèrent, restant tout de même dans la pièce en cas d'intervention. Ron, lui, restait là au milieu du salon, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Draco enlevé son t-shirt, et du se mordre la lèvre pour se calmer.

- Il est… juste là. Tu vois ? Tu n'avais pas- tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec comme tu l'as fais. Ça fait si mal. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. « On devrait arrêter ce petit jeu absurde Malfoy. Je veux me construire une vie. Poudlard c'est finis. Toi et moi aussi. » Si mal… Pourquoi tu… Pas un jeu… pas pour moi… Et puis tu es parti…

Draco inspira fortement, continuant de regarder le visage de Ron. Il était si beau. Magnifique.

- Et là t'es là… comme un putain de connard que tu es… tu m'as… m'as baisé. Et tu es parti… encore. Et hier soir dans mon appartement… tes lèvres… putain tes lèvres… Et encore une fois tu es parti. Je ne suis pas- bordel… Je ne sais même pas comment faire, quoi faire pour que tu restes.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Tu dois arrêter. Reste ici et ne reviens plus. Ou du moins pas chez moi… jamais. Parce que je ne peux plus… je n'arrive plus… Tu es là, et tu ne l'es plus… Je veux que tu me laisses t'oublier… Parce que je n'arrive pas à te retenir… Merlin, tu es si beau.

- Draco-

- Et je suis si fatigué d'essayer de ne pas penser à toi… C'est ridicule hein ? Dire à tout le monde, Harry, Sev, Blaise ou même ton frère, que tu… n'as aucune importance. Alors que personne d'autre n'est rentré dans ma vie, ou n'a touché mon corps… C'est ridicule de prétendre te détester… Alors que je crève d'amour pour toi depuis la première seconde où tes yeux… putain d'yeux beaucoup trop bleus ont fixés les miens… au milieu de tous ces élèves… le lendemain… de notre seconde fois… Que toi… des centaines d'élèves… mais je ne voyais que toi… je n'ai toujours vu que toi. C'est si ridicule… Non en faite c'est moi qui suis ridicule là… Je n'avais pas prévu tu sais… Je ne voulais pas… Je parie que c'était même pas dans ton plan de jeu… que je puisse- que je tombe amoureux de toi.

- Draco arrête. Ferme là.

- Tu as raison. J'arrête… Je m'étais promis de ne rien dire… ça fait tellement de temps- années que je tiens… Mais je suis fatigué… J'ai plus la force de garder tout ça… Tu entres dans ma vie et tu en ressors, toujours… C'est moi qui vais partir.

- Ferme là !

Je ne reviendrais plus. Toi tu vas rester là… et puis tu oublies tout, absolument tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute… juste la mienne. Et je vais rentrer.

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

Ron avait hurlé, faisant se figer Draco. Le roux s'approcha doucement avant de se stopper juste à quelques centimètres du directeur. Le souffle chaud s'échappant des lèvres du blond, le brûlait. Son odeur lui brouillait l'esprit. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Il souhaitait simplement qu'il se taise, et qu'il reste encore un peu.

- Tu ne m'as rien dis. Jamais. J'ai cru que… que c'était moi le jouet. J'ai cru que c'était ton jeu. Les Weasley ont un cœur aussi. J'ai pensé que tu avais oublié. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- J'avais mal aussi. Tout le temps. Alors j'ai préféré arrêté. Et tu n'as rien dis putain, tu n'as rien vu ? La façon dont je… merde je t'aimais tellement. Toi tu ne me l'as jamais dis, alors j'ai pensé-

- Pardon ?

- Draco…

- Comment tu peux- Non, non. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as rien vu. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je loupais des cours pour le plaisir. Que chaque nuit je m'endormais contre toi parce que je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller ? J'avais mon appart- j'avais… Mais c'est chez toi que je venais putain, parce que c'était avec toi que je voulais être. Pourquoi ? Mes yeux te le montraient mes gestes. La manière dont je te laissais me faire l'amour. C'était tout ça putain. Les mots… Mais… c'était le reste, tout le reste. C'était si flagrant. Tu ne peux pas dire que… Tu-

- Draco arrête de parler !

- C'était tellement plus que des mots.

- Arrête de parler s'il te plait...

- Ron-

Mais le blond a finit par abandonner, un sanglot mourant dans sa gorge, son corps se mettant à trembler sous le sursaut. Le roux passa sa main sur son visage avant de laisser sa tête se poser contre son front. Doucement Draco se laissait bercer par la caresse profitant de la chaleur, de l'odeur, de la présence.

- Draco regarde-moi.

- Hm…

- Je vais t'embrasser alors j'ai besoin que tu me regardes.

Charlie et ses collègues en profitèrent pour s'éclipser laissant les deux plus jeunes se retrouver. Draco releva le regard, perdant la raison fasse aux yeux trop bleus alors qu'il perdit toute cohérence en sentant les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor venir se poser délicatement contre les siennes. Bonheur, besoin, envie, désir, vie.

- Tu ne pars plus ?

- Je ne pars plus.

Draco lui sourit, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron avant de se laisser aller à son étreinte. Peu importait demain, là il était juste bien. Alors ses bras se resserrent autour de son cou, fermant les yeux. Oui il était bien, putain qu'est ce qu'il était heureux. Sentant le corps de son amant s'alourdir, Ron enserra les jambes de Draco autour de sa taille avant de l'emmener doucement avec lui dans sa chambre. Déposé sur le lit et allongé à ses côtés, le roux glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde la caressant avant de se nicher contre lui cherchant son odeur toujours plus forte et trouvant le sommeil.

**Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Draco était là, appuyé contre la fenêtre de son appartement, ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon alors qu'il portait sa main à sa bouche pour tirer fortement sur sa cigarette. Enervé voilà dans quel état il était. Ses doigts écrasèrent le mégot dans un cendrier, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de la porte d'entrée. Toute la journée il l'avait attendu, et il n'était pas venu. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois. Plutôt une fois de trop. Soupirant de lassitude, il ferma les yeux cessant de lutter contre le sommeil qui commençait à le gagner. Mais c'est à ce moment que la porte grinça laissant pénétrer le roux timidement, une de ses mains passant dans sa chevelure, gêné et désolé. En quelques pas il se retrouva à côté de Draco qui s'était relevé. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour embrasser sa peau puis ses lèvres, mais le blond détourna la tête s'écartant de lui.

- Bébé, je suis désolé.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévu, rien. Je suis resté la journée à t'attendre une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais, excuse-moi.

- Tu ne fais que t'excuser à chaque fois. Jamais tu penses à me prévenir, je sais pas putain… J'existe pas ? Je suis rien moi là dedans.

- Draco…

- Non, non arrête avec les Draco. Ça rime à quoi ce nous ? Le matin je me réveille et tu es déjà parti et le soir tu rentres à la nuit tombée, tu me fais parfois l'amour à la dérobé avant de t'endormir épuisé. Comme avant, alors que c'est censé être différent.

- Non… C'est pas comme avant, c'est mieux. Nous sommes ensemble et pour de vrai.

- T'appelle ça être ensemble ? T'es plus avec tes dragons qu'avec moi. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne peux plus. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te sentir près de moi tout le temps. De rentrer le midi et de pouvoir manger avec toi, de pouvoir te laisser me faire l'amour, t'emprisonner dans mes bras pour t'empêcher de repartir au travail et vis et vers ça. Je te veux toi, pas ton apparition le soir encore égratignée après ta journée, Je te veux ici putain pas là-bas.

- Arrête, on en a déjà parlé. Les dragons c'est mon métier, c'est-

- Ta vie, je sais tu me l'as déjà répété. J'ai bien saisi ce fait.

Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de rallumer une cigarette.

- T'as dis que t'avais arrêté cette merde.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu ne partirais plus.

- Draco ! Putain mais je suis là.

- Non tu n'es pas là, jamais là.

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de s'engueuler et profiter du fait que je suis rentré ?

- Toi et moi ça ne marchera pas Ron. Je crois que… que depuis toutes ces années je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas possible. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, je veux que tu le saches et tu le sais surement. Mais malheureusement l'espoir que la réciproque soit vraie je ne l'ai plus là. Il est en train de me détruire, de me tuer. Alors il est préférable qu'on cesse tout ça. Qu'on arrête. Tu as ta vie, comme tu me l'as si bien dis, elle est là bas.

- Non Draco, arrête.

Le visage à présent baigner de larmes Draco glissa sa main sur la joue de Ron, avant de déposer son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime tellement Ron.

- Bébé…

- Il faut que tu partes, que tu t'en ailles.

Ron cessa de respirer s'écartant du corps tremblant de son petit ami avant de reculer encore et encore pour finir par atteindre la porte. Détournant le regard, Draco se concentra sur l'extérieur alors qu'à l'entente de la porte claquant il fut pris de violements sanglots qui lui firent mettre genoux à terre. C'était terminé ?

Se trainant jusque dans sa chambre plusieurs minutes plus tard, il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir brutalement alors que Ron réapparaissait devant lui, le visage tout aussi rougit que le sien. Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans délicatesse il attrapa Draco par le poignet pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Je t'interdis de penser pour moi. Je t'interdis de dire toutes ces putains de choses tellement fausses. Toi et moi ce n'est pas une histoire de si ça marche ou pas. C'est déjà inscrit. C'est toi et moi. Alors je ne vais pas partir, je vais rester là. Je vais me porter candidat au post de Poudlard sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Et Mc Go va accepter, elle acceptera. Et si elle ne le fait pas je trouverais un post ailleurs. Je retrouverais les dragons seulement le week-end.

- Ron-

- Tu m'écoutes ! Je vais rester ici, m'installer définitivement dans ton petit appartement. Je rentrerais le midi, te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rappelles même plus ton prénom, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses même plus retourner bosser. Je vais rester là Draco et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce ne sont pas les Dragons ma vie, non, c'est toi ma putain de vie. Rien que toi, seulement toi. Je t'aime tellement putain.

Draco sourit à travers ses larmes avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du roux, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau dans ses cheveux, répondant toujours plus violement, plus passionnément, plus amoureusement. Et alors que les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce et que Ron allait le prendre là contre ce mur sans réels préliminaires, peu lui importait. Parce qu'ils étaient unis, comblés, parce que Ron allant et venant en lui était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, parce que les étoiles qu'il commençait à apercevoir l'emmenait toujours un peu plus haut, parce que la descente dans ses bras, contre sa peau, parmi son odeur, sentant ses caresses et ses lèvres étaient tout aussi merveilleuse, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Et parce que c'était ça leur putain de vie.

* * *

**Hum voilà.**

**A bientôt. :)**


End file.
